Sakura una Hyuga
by Cony 98
Summary: Sakura nació siendo una Hyuga, pero el hecho de no tener los ojos blancos, fue objeto de maltratos, provocando así que se escapara. llega a distintos lugares que la han hecho distante y poderosa. Pero cuando tiene que volver a Konoha se enfrenta con un gran problema, la distancia que antes era tan segura empieza a desaparecer ya que su vida queda entrelazada con Sasuke y Naruto
1. un escape apresurado

Historia:

En la mansión Hyuga se podía apreciar una pequeña niña, que corría por los pasillos de esa gran mansión, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello negro se movía al compás de sus pasos, dando de un momento a otro destellos rojos, haciendo ver su cabello único.

Parecía tener solo tres o cuatro años, y hablaba como tal- cuano papi se entele aola si me va a quelel- dijo la pelinegra para después entrar en un gran comedor

Pov Hiashi:

Me levante de buen humor dado que mi hija Hinata al fin cumplía los tres años y es que es una fecha tan crucial, el nombrarla como la heredera oficial del clan. Cada ves que la veo puedo ver en ella a mi querida Minai, mi hermosa esposa, que murió trágicamente por un monstruo.

Entre en el cuarto de Hinata para darle los buenos días y felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

-Buenos días mi princesita ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi vida?.

-mu ben papi y mi degalo- me dijo ella mientras terminaba de tallarse los ojos.

Sonriendo contestó -no se te olvido verdad felicidades mi princesa, has cumplido tres años, es una gran responsabilidad- le dije yo mientras la levantaba y salíamos de la habitación-vamos a desayunar y después te doy tu regalo.

\- SI PAPI- grito Hinata muy emocionada.

\- traigan el desayuno YA.

Solté a Hinata y yo procedí sentarme en mi puesto como jefe del clan Hyuga, al observar el resto del comedor pude ver al rato del clan ya sentados, con gran paciencia esperaban que anunciara a Hinata como la Heredera del clan.

-papi que dica eta la comida- dijo ella terminando de comer un poco de la comida, se veía tan adorable pero no se lo dije por que podía quedar mal con los demás.

Hiashi- que bueno que te gus- no pude terminar.

Por la puerta acababa de entrar mi propio infierno, la furia me invadió y sin poder evitarlo empecé a gritar.

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AFUERA DE TU CUARTO? TIENES PROHIBIDO SALIR DE AHÍ.

Detrás de Sakura entro Mei, su cuidadora

-¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado salir, otra ves?.

Hastiado de la situación empecé a frotarme las sienes, presentía un gran dolor de cabeza, había arruinado el cumpleaños de mi pequeña. Me senté en mi lugar, del cual me había parado al ver a Sakura y espere la respuesta de Mei.

-Yo, lo siento señor, solo fui un momento al baño y cuando volví había desaparecido- frunció el ceño levemente- no volverá a ocurrí señor.

-Eso espero.

-pedo papi yo te quedia dec.

Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por los miembros mas jóvenes del clan.

-LAGATE QUE NO VES QUE PAPI NO TE QUELE- dijo Hinata riéndose y señalándome.

-ni si quiera tu padre te quiere- dijo Reun el hijo de un primo del bouke de siete años, quien se burlo se ella.

-que tonta estas, no te das cuenta que nadie te quiere- añadió el hijo de mi hermano gemelo Hizashi de cuatro años, y así siguieron todos los niños riéndose de ella y diciéndole comentarios igual o peores.

Frunciendo el ceño, Mei tomo a Sakura y se la llevo, la niña estaba llorando en los brazos de ella pero me no podía importarme menos.

Fin Pov Hiashi

Pov Mei:

Con la ira embargando mi cuerpo me lleve a Sakura lejos de todos ellos, el escucharla sollozar en mis brazos me partía el alma. Los niños habían sido tan crueles con ella, esa inocente pequeña que solo tenia amor para dar.

Pero la culpa de esto la tenia Hiashi, aun no podía quien era más cruel si el por permitirlo o los niños por las cosas que decían, que podían saber los niños si solo seguían el ejemplo de sus padres. Suspirando pensé en Hinata, quien cada día aumentaba la maldad con que se refería a Sakura.

Entre al cuarto de Sakura entristecida, ya que no podía explicarle por que la trataban así, todo por una estúpida prohibición, observe el cuarto, sin poder obviar las similitudes que tenía con una prisión, no tenia ventanas, y la puerta de acero sólo podía ser abierta por fuera. Estaba provista de un tatami, increíblemente viejo y una manta, nada más y nada menos, uno pensaría que al ser la hija del jefe del clan tendría una vida mas lujosa.

-Sakura no estés triste, no me gusta que llores.

Acariciando su largo cabello negro con tonos rojos y note que sus ojos jade se habían puesto rojos de tanto llorar

-¿Poque snif mi pa snif pi no me quele?- me pregunto

Al escucharla se me partió el alma, era tan pequeña y no podía entender el trató que su padre le daba. Yo solo la abrace hasta que se quedó dormida y la tape para después irme, algunas cosas tenían que ser hechas.

Fin Pov Mei.

Al poco rato el frío despertó a Sakura, ella se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, en el espejo que ahí había se reflejaron sus grandes ojos jades, fuera de oyó un ruido sobresaltando a Sakura, nada sorprendente había pasado afuera solo un gato, pero en el baño se podía ver a una niña pelinegra con unos ojos blancos y el Byakugan activado donde antes estaba Sakura.

-yo quedia papi que viedas mis ojos son iguales que los de el- se soltó llorando Sakura.

Con el Byakugan pudo ver como todos los sirvientes estaban muy ajetreados, yendo de un lado a otro, arreglando todo para el cumpleaños de Hinata.

~Dos años después~

En la mansión Hyuga, justo antes del amanecer, podía verse una quietud por todo el lugar, pero esa quietud se veía interrumpida por una niña de tan solo 5 años pelinegra que entrenaba muy duramente con su Byakugan, un ojo experto podría haber notado que el nivel de los jutsus que la niña hacia estaban en un nivel demasiado alto para su edad.

Un par de horas después, Sakura exhausta descansaba en su tatami, con el Byakugan desactivado y un brazo en sus ojos ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin que se diera cuenta dos figuras entraron a su cuarto con un balde de agua fría, el cual fue derramado encima de Sakura.

Sobresaltada se levanto justo para ver a Hinata y Neji riéndose a carcajadas de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mugrosa

Exclamó Neji para después salir del cuarto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿No lo entiendo, que te hice yo pada que me odies tanto?.

Sakura pregunto con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Hinata la observo por un momento y la respuesta que le dio heló a Sakura.

-Naciste- después de eso salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta y le puso seguro para que Sakura no pudiera salir.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata.

Al decir eso las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo bajaron por sus mejillas, odiando la vida que llevaba recordó que las bromas habían empezado hacia 6 meses, sólo por el hecho de no tener el Byakugan. Pero eran solo eso bromas, pesadas y humillantes pero solo bromas, al fin y al cabo. Lo que le hacia su padre, golpearla brutalmente y castigarla sin comer, era mil veces peor.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era la ausencia de Mei, quien hacía 7 meses que había desaparecido, un día se levanto y ella ya no estaba.

Harta de su situación y sin poder esperar un día mas, Sakura empaco todos los pergaminos que había robado del almacén de su padre, pergaminos que contenían información muy valiosa acerca del Byakugan y los jutsus que se podían lograr con el, cuando termino de empacar dio un ultimo vistazo y sin titubear abrió la puerta con un sencillo jutsu y huyo de su casa, su peor pesadilla.

~En las afueras de Konoha~

Con la sensación de libertad fluyendo por sus venas, Sakura voló por el bosque, corría velozmente pero a veces se detenía maravillada a observar algo, en sus 5 años de vida esta era la primera ves que salía de su casa, sin descansar en ningún momento por miedo a que alguien la alcanzara, huyo por horas, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella, agotada se dejo caer a orillas de un árbol y de quedó dormida.

Poco después una extraña sensación la hizo despertarse.

Asustada se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el suelo si no que estaba en brazos de alguien, quien estaba saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Así que la bella durmiendo decidió despertar- exclamó el hombre que la traía en brazos.

Al voltear a verlo Sakura pudo apreciar que el hombre era bastante alto, era castaño, ojinegro y la mitad de su cara estaba vendada, la maldad en sus ojos la asusto tantos que trato de soltarse sin éxito, aun estaba increíblemente cansada.

-Mira zeobor la asustaste-dijo el otro hombre, de cabello corto rubio y ojos verdes, parecía normal, solo que tenía una banda en la frente y el rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-Es una miedosita- le respondió zeobor.

-¿Qui…quienes s…son ustedes? Y ¿Q…que quie…ren de mi?- tartamudeo Sakura.

Con una ceja alzada el rubio le contestó.

-A ti no te incumbe eso

-¡ESPERAME SEYUKE! Mierda el estúpido no me espero.

Después de eso apuro el paso, para alcanzar a Seyuke.

Sakura estaba tan asustada que lo único que hizo fue empezar a llorar, en hombre enfadado la golpeó en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, avanzo un poco y se encontró con Seyuke.

-¿Realmente no es nadie, no es así? Ninguna alarma sono- declaro.

Zeobor, Seyuke solo asintió y con un gesto de la cabeza hacia Zeobor partio.

Zeobor molesto dejo caer a Sakura y siguió a su compañero.

"En la mansión Hyuga"

Al día siguiente en el comedor podía verse a Hiashi y Hinata tomando el te muy amenamente. La tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una sirvienta, quién entro corriendo al comedor y se fue directo al Hiashi.

-Señor, es mi deber informarle que Sakura esta desaparecida; nos dimos cuenta hasta esta mañana. La han buscado por todas partes y no pudo ser encontrada.

Hiashi con gran indiferencia ordenó:

-Que preparen todo para el funeral de Sakura.

-Pero señor -trato de interrumpir la criada.

-AHORA.

Asintiendo la sirvienta salió corriendo para preparar todo, no sin antes ver la sonrisa que puso Hinata. Una sonrisa con tanta maldad que le puso los pelos de punta.

Dos días después de hizo el funeral de Sakura Hyuga, sin cuerpo presente, quien murió en circunstancias que nadie conoce, nadie pudo dejar de notar que algunos niños del clan estaban sonrientes y la gran indiferencia que mostraban en general todos en el clan. Incluso uno que otro pudo oír "Se lo merecía la bastarda", al poco tiempo todos olvidaron a la verdadera heredera del souke.


	2. Laide

~En el lago Morlu~

Tiempo después una sensación fría y húmeda en la frente incomodó a Sakura lo suficiente como para que abriera los ojos, al hacer se encontró mirando una ojos azules. Sobresaltada trato de incorporarse, pero la mujer no la dejo.

-Tranquila niña, no te voy a hacer nada.

Aun con desconfianza decidió descansar un poco más, la cabeza le palpitaba y tenía un dolor sordo donde Zeobor la había, golpeado, al acordarse frenéticamente se levantó buscándolos con la mirada, la mujer se alejó un poco y se río.

-Descuida esos patanes se fueron hace rato.

Después de un momento Sakura se relajó y al fin pudo hablar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Dado que tu estas en mi casa yo debería preguntarte eso, pero está bien. Mi nombre es Laide y el tuyo.

-Yo soy Sakura.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, es un placer tener la compañía de alguien. Últimamente me siento bastante sola, ven vamos a mi casa para curarte.

Sin ver si Sakura la seguía o no la mujer alcanzó hasta una casa que estaba muy bien camuflada entre los árboles, Sakura observó a Laide, y lo que vio no le produjo desconfianza; parecía una mujer de mediana edad, tenía la tez morena y el cabello castaño, que no combinaban con aquellos ojos azules.

Después de curarle el golpe, Laide fue a sentarse a la mesa indicando con la cabeza a Sakura que tomara asiento frente a ella.

-Muy bien señorita Sakura, dime que haces tan lejos de cualquier parte.

-Y...yo huí de mi casa.

-Así que huiste eh, bien y dime,¿Porque huiste?

-Es que mi pa… em el señor Hyuga y el resto del clan me maltrataban.

-Eres de Konoha. Bueno esto es inesperado, Hiashi nunca me dio la impresión de ser un maltratador.

Al oír eso Sakura se sobresaltó y le preguntó si lo conocía, a lo que Laide río amargamente.

-Si lo conozco, al igual que al resto de Konoha. Veras yo soy de Konoha.

-¿Y porque no está ahí?

-Hace ya mucho tiempo decidí que no volvería, después de todo un anbu muerta no puede hacerlo.

Asustada Sakura preguntó.

-¿Eres una anbu desertora?

-Lo soy, acaso eso ¿te molesta?

-No lo hace.

Ante mi respuesta Laide sonrió y al cabo de un rato le hizo una inesperada propuesta a Sakura.

-Así que dime Sakura Hyuga te gustaría quedarte aquí, conmigo, y entrenar.

Al oír eso el corazón de la niña empezó a latir frenéticamente, por la esperanza de tener una familia, hasta que comprendió que comprendió que la había llamado por su nombre completo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre completo?

-Podrás no tener el Byakugan, pero tu chakra y tu actitud me grita Hyuga- al ver que no comprendía añadió- hace tiempo tuve un compañero Hyuga, el más fuerte que conozco, y su chakra siempre me dejaba con un sabor a fresco en la boca, y todo los Hyuga lo hacen pero es muy débil. Pero contigo aun a distancia lo pude sentir. Aclarado esto te vuelvo a repetir, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Sakura lo consideró solo un momento, pero el anhelo de su corazón respondió por ella, cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Laide asintiendo. Laide solo rio un poco y la abrazó.

~Tiempo después ~

Han pasado exactamente tres años desde aquel día en que una niña pequeña huyó de su casa y encontró un mi hogar, la pequeña ahora tenía ocho años y aparentaba su edad, físicamente; pero mentalmente era increíblemente madura. A veces Laide quería que fuera solo una niña disfrutando de su niñez, jugando, divirtiéndose, sin preocupaciones, pero parecía que la vida que había llevado antes de llegar a su casa se había robado toda su infancia, pocas veces escuchaba hablar acerca de su pasado, pero las veces que lo había hecho la habían hecho enojar.

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Sakura, y por ese motivo Jiraiya los estaba visitando, se había tomado unas vacaciones de su "investigación", suspirando miró como el susodicho tomaba el desayuno en el comedor junto con Sakura.

Jiraiya no le caía tan bien, pero era el único que hacía reír a Sakura, como en ese momento, y era por eso y que le debía su vida que lo toleraba.

Sakura se había convertido en una hija para mi, y como tal la había entrenado para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño otra vez, el hecho de que tuviera el Byakugan había sido una gran sorpresa, sobre todo con el hecho de que no tenía los ojos blancos; era sumamente extraño, pero eso sólo aumentó mi determinación de hacerla fuerte, y podía sin mentir que Sakura era una niña extremadamente poderosa, una de los más poderosos del mundo. Tenía una gran afinidad con todos los elementos, y sabía hacer, por lo menos un jutsu de cada tipo. Además lis jutsus secretos del Byakugan los había dominado hacía mucho tiempo con la ayuda de los pergaminos que traía cuando llegó a mi casa.

Me había ensimismado tanto que no me di cuenta cuando salió.

-¿Y Sakura?

Jiraiya me miró con una sonrisa y apuntó hacia el lago.

-Dijo que haría un poco de meditación.

-Muy bien, le hace falta, es muy impaciente. El día está perfecto para enseñarle un nuevo jutsu.

-Acerca de eso te quería hablar, están llamando demasiado la atención, hay mucha fluctuación de chakra en este lugar. Además no se por que estas haciendo jutsus tan poderosos.

-No soy yo, es Sakura.

Al escucharme sonrió burlonamente.

-De veras quieres hacerme creer que es Sakura quien tiene ese chakra tan poderoso, ya se que la quieres pero no es necesario que mientas.

Alzando una ceja le conteste fríamente.

-No es necesaria que me creas, ahora si me permites le iré a enseñar a esa debilucha el asesinato electromagnético.

-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? morirá en el intento, no puedes.

-Mira Jiraiya yo soy la madre de Sakura y yo la entrenó como yo quiera, compermiso.

Con incredulidad miro Jiraiya como salía de la casa en dirección a Sakura, estaba tan enojada que no sentí la presencia tan poderosa que estaba cerca de Sakura, cuando vi la sombra negra que estaba hablando con ella, corrí hacia ella.

-¡SAKURA!

Mi llamado solo lo escucho la sombra que volteo a verme solo por un segundo, después puso una mano en el tobillo derecho de Sakura y esta se desmayó, para cuando Sakura cayó al suelo la sombra había desaparecido.

Pov Sakura

Desde que me levante tenia una rara sensación en el estómago, eran como burbujas calientes, nunca me había pasado esto así que no sabía que me pasaba.

De la cocina emana un olor delicioso, por lo que me aliste rápidamente y baje con Laide, pero al pasar por el comedor me encontró con una persona de cabellera blanca y ropas extravagantes en la cocina.

-JIRAIYA- grite yo mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba- ¿Cuando has llegado?¿Porque has venido?

Riendo Jiraiya me sentó en la silla al lado de él, en la mesa había comida por lo que me serví una generosa porción en mi plato, después de todo estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito comer.

-Que acaso no te da gusto que venga- cuando vio que asentí prosiguió- bueno es que resulta que en una semana es el cumpleaños de una niña muy Latosa.

Riendo le contesté: -Esa soy yo.

-Si eres tú, es por eso que vine y recién acabo de llegar.

Durante toda la conversación mantuvo una sonrisa en su cara, hablamos un rato más, me reí mucho y al acabar de comer me levanté para ir a entrenar.

-Me voy al lago a meditar.

Con una sonrisa salí de la casa y corrí hasta el lago que no estaba muy lejos. Después me senté en el suelo, junte las palmas de mis pies y las atraje hacia mi y en mis rodillas puse mis manos, estaba tan concentrada que la voz que oí en mi cabeza me sobresalto.

-Sakura- me decía la voz con urgencia- Abre los ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos mire una sombra frente a mí, tenía una forma incorpórea y era muy poderoso.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Sakura, mi tiempo aquí es muy limitado. Tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante.

Le fruncí el ceño ya que no le estaba entendiendo, pero el solo continuó hablando.

-Hace algún tiempo, en sueños me visitaste, nadie jamás había podido llegar a la dimensión en la que estoy. Todas las noches acudiste hasta tu quinto cumpleaños y como regalo me pediste poder, como tu me habías sacado del aburrimiento que había estado consumiendo me te di parte de mi chakra, solo pretendía darte un poco; pero en cuanto empecé no pude detenerme hasta que te di demasiado.

Lo estaba escuchando pero no le creía, en mi vida lo había visto.

-Se me acaba el tiempo- dijo con urgencia- veras ya que te di tanto decidí vigilar y controlar el poder que te di hasta que lo absorbieras y lo convirtieras en tu propio poder, pensé que tardarias décadas, pero solo tardaste 2 años, y eso hizo que no supieras cómo ocultar tu creciente chakra, esto ha llamado la atención de demasiada gente, gente muy mala y poderosa. Y aunque tu mentora te ha enseñado grandes cosas, no será suficiente para derrotar a esas personas. Es por eso que Sellare parte de tu poder, tendrás que aprender a controlar el chakra perfectamente y cuando tengas doce años y medio se liberara tu chakra.

Yo estaba absorta por lo que escuchaba, el hombre se detuvo por un momento y volteo a ver algo que estaba detrás de mí, luego sentí su mano en mi pierna.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - atine a preguntar.

Inmediatamente después la oscuridad empezó a reclamarme, justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuche: "Me dicen el sabio de los seis caminos".

Fin Pov Sakura.

Cuando Laide llegó hasta Sakura, está solo parecía estar dormida plácidamente, la zarandeo un momento y Sakura despertó, con un suspiro de alivio, le preguntó.

-¿Sakura que ha pasado?.

-Pasado, no se solo recuerdo haber estado meditando.

-¿Segura que no recuerdas más?

Sakura solo asintió


	3. Regalos y vistas inesperados

-¿Sakura que ha pasado?.

-Pasado, no se solo recuerdo haber estado meditando.

-¿Segura que no recuerdas más?

Sakura solo asintió, se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a Laide.

-Entonces qué esperamos para empezar a entrenar.

Laide aún insegura pensó en que sería mejor que Sakura descansará por hoy, pero un ruido le hizo levantar la miro y miro que Jiraiya las estaba observando, como burlándose de ella, eso hizo que se decidiera.

-El día de hoy Sakura te voy a enseñar un jutsu estilo rayo, será un poco más difícil que los anteriores, ya que yo nunca he realizado con éxito esta técnica.

-¿En serio?

Me preguntó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía muy sorprendida, con una sonría le asenti.

-Solo conozco a una persona que lo ha podido realizar, su nombre es Fuka, y al igual que tú, tiene control de los 5 elementos.

-Esa mujer debe ser sorprendente.

Dijo Sakura llena de admiración.

-Lo es, ahora el jutsu se llama asesinato electromagnético, es una técnica de corto alcance y es ofensiva. Los sellos que se utilizan son Jabalí Carnero Serpiente, cuando termines junta tu chakra en la punta de los dedos dejarlo fluir y destroza esa roca de ahí.

Asintiendo Sakura se puso frente a la roca, realizó los sellos, de su mano empezó a salir pequeñas chispas de electricidad que fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en pequeños rayos. El suelo estaba totalmente destruido, Sakura concentrar los rayos y después golpeó la roca, pulverizando la. Mientras sonreía le aplaudí.

-Muy bien, ahora veremos si eres capaz de mantener el Raiton: Jibashi en una bola de aire.

-Pero Laide no, sabes que el viento contrarresta el rayo. Es imposible.

-¿Crees que te estaba preguntando?- le fruncí el ceño y realice los sellos para la bola de aire- ahora Sakura.

Cuando Sakura estuvo encerrada en la bola de aire, está realizo los sellos del jutsu, después de un momento salieron pequeñas chispas de electricidad, tardó un poco más que antes, pero al final realizó la ola de rayos, aun y cuando estaba en la bola de viento. Con un gran sentimiento de orgullo retire el jutsu y le sonreí hasta que escuche que alguien aplaudía.

Voltee rápidamente a ver quien era, y lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta aquí estaban, observando a Sakura con gran interés, Darui, la mano derecha del tercer Raikage y C y poderoso ninja de tipo sensorial que podía rastrear los chakras a grandes distancias. Mierda, fue lo único que pude pensar.

-Pero que niña tan habilidosa tenemos aquí. ¿Es ella la que percibiste C?.

Darui le preguntó a su acompañante, a lo que este solo asintió.

-Excelente niña, te gusta el elemento rayo.

-Si señor, es mi favorito.

-Mmm te gustaría aprender un jutsu nuevo.

Yo no sabia que rayos estaba pasando, solo podía mirar asombrada como Sakura se fue corriendo hacia Darui diciendo que si.

-Primero que nada tengo que colocarte un tatuaje en tu hombro derecho.

-¿Y eso para qué señor?

-Esto permitirá a tu chakra poder transformar la naturaleza del chakra para que puedas aprender el nuevo jutsu.

Para Sakura pareció suficiente explicación ya que extendió su brazo derecho, Jiraiya se acercó a mi pensativo.

-Realmente creo que subestime a la niña.

Le asentí distraídamente viendo como Darui hacían unos sellos, su mano se rodeó de un chakra negro, algo que jamás había visto, y lo puso en el brazo de Sakura. Cuando quito la mano el hombro de ella tenía la marca del trueno 雷.

Cuando el hombre de tez morena le puso la marca en el hombro Sakura sintió que algo dentro de ella se desbloqueo, entonces el hombre, que se llama Darui, le explico que tenia que hacer un doble rayo para poder crear el rayo negro lo hizo. Quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando vio que sus normalmente rayos azules al combinarse pasaron a ser negro, usando el Raiton: Jibashi que acababa de aprender lo lanzó contra un árbol.

Solo que fueron varios árboles los que se destruyeron, admirando los destrozos, pensó en lo útil que podría ser ese jutsu, sintió que una mano le palmeaba la cabeza.

Como en una nube Laide observó como Sakura aprendió a realizar el estilo de rayo negro, algo que había visto hacer solo al tercer Raikage. Cuando Sakura lo domino le dedicaron unas últimas palabras.

-Cuando tengas algún problema solo ven a Kumo, tienes las puertas abiertas y recuerda ese estilo es muy poderoso y envidiado, no le muestres a cualquiera ese tatuaje, nos vemos.

Sakura se despidió de ellas y vino corriendo emocionada a mostrarme su brazo.

-Eso fue interesante, nunca pensé que el cuarto Raikage enseñara tan fácilmente el estilo rayo negro, su especialidad.

Sakura infló los cachetes indignada y replicó al mismo tiempo que yo:

-Claro que no lo hace, solo hay tres personas en el mundo que pueden hacerlo.

-¿Cuarto Raikage?

Jiraiya solo se río mientras afirmaba.

Doble mierda, básicamente en que mundo estoy viviendo, he estado desconectada del mundo shinobi, el Raikage acababa de marcar a Sakura como suya y yo lo deje. Me e vuelto débil, muy débil.

-Muy bien sakura creo que es suficiente por hoy, hay que arreglar las cosas para tu cumpleaños, recuerda que es en una sola semana.

~En el bosque~

Una risa maliciosa resonó en el bosque cuando las tres figuras se entraron en la casa, las dos figuras encapuchadas que estaban en el bosque había observado todo.

-Pero que niña tan interesante, ¿O no?, Itachi.

-Hmp, eso a mi no me importa,Kisame, solo haremos lo que nos ordenaron.

-Jajaja pobre niña y pensar que atacaremos en su cumpleaños.

Sin previo aviso las dos figuras encapuchadas desaparecieron.

Pov Jiraiya.

Estaba oficialmente sorprendido, había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprendente y lo que pasó el día de hoy les gana por mucho, había conocido a Sakura por casi 2 años, sabía que Laide la estaba entrenando, pero jamás imaginé que la niña tuviera un nivel tan alto.

Siempre pensé que las fluctuaciones de chakra provenían de Laide, después de todo es una ex ANBU. Pero no, todo este tiempo fue Sakura y lo que paso con el Raikage me sorprendió aun mas, pero es que, quien pensaría que él llegaría y de la nada le enseñaría una técnica súper secreta a una niña de 8 años, increíble, con un suspiro me deje caer en el sofá, mientras veía como Sakura subía a su cuarto a dormirse, Laide tenía tal expresión en la cara desde que de fue el Raikage que se me paso el estupor.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa contigo?.

-La llegada del Raikage no fue una casualidad, llegaron aquí con toda la intención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te acuerdas de aquella misión donde fui declarada muerta.

Jiraiya sólo asintió.

-Pues resulta que fue contra uno de los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla.

En la cara de Jiraiya se reflejaba la sorpresa que yo sentí cuando me asignaron la misión.

-La misión era derrotarlo y entregar la espada Kiba a Konoha, no lo hice, como jamás volví me quedé con ella, la había escondido por todos estos años y nadie la pudo encontrar, pero hace una semana fui por ella.

-¿Y por que rayos hiciste eso?

-Para regalarsela a Sakura.

-¿A Sakura?

Harta de sus estúpidas preguntas le rodé los ojos.

-Si, ya sabes la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes, quien adopte hace unos años.

-Ya se quien es Sakura, mi pregunta es ¿Porque a ella?

-Como que porque, Kiba es la única espada demonio que tiene un elemento, y este elemento es el rayo. Y como podrás haberte dado cuenta Sakura tiene un excelente dominio del rayo.

-Yo… mujer… estas loca, pobre niña, tengo la sensación de que todos están compitiendo para ver quien le pone la diana más grande en la espalda.

Incómoda por la repentina seriedad con la que se estaba tomado esto, le repliqué.

-No se trata de ponerle una diana en la espalda, si no de darle los medios para que sea fuerte y pueda defenderse.

-Como tu bien sabrás, entre más fuerte es alguien, mas grande es la diana en su espalda. Y no debes olvidar que ella no tiene una aldea en la cual apoyarse.

-Si lo se, y es por eso mismo que le daré esa espada.

-Parece que no cambiarás de opinión.

Agarrando sus cosas Jiraiya se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?

-A continuar mi investigación.

Con su típica voz lujuriosa contestó, riendo lo vi irse por la puerta, después fui a acostarme a dormir, pensando en lo que le había dicho Jiraiya y sintiéndose culpable por que no le había hablado acerca del otro regalo la cuerda Kōkinjō, aquella que robaba almas.

~Una semana después ~

Desde que vivía con Laide, todos sus cumpleaños eran especiales, y los regalos interesantes. Así que se levantó con mucha curiosidad, vistiéndose con el traje ninja que le regalo Jiraiya bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con la mesa puesta y a un lado dos regalos. Desayuno rápidamente y después miró ansiosa los regalos hasta que escuchó una risa.

-Anda, abre los.

Sin necesitar que le dijeran mas abrió el primero, eran dos espadas largas un un pico casi hacia el final, eran realmente hermosas; abrió el otro regalo y miro una simple cuerda pero cuando la toco empezó a brillar.

-Son las espadas Kiba, son del elemento rayo, te permite realizar más jutsu de este tipo sin que te canses todos, y la cuerda es

Kōkinjō, es uno de los grandes tesoros ninja, está roba almas cuando los tocas con la cuerda, pero ya que no tienes la vasija para encerrar las almas estas regresaran a su antiguo cuerpo, así que esta cuerda te dará un tiempo muy especial para poder huir.

Totalmente sorprendida por la magnitud de los regalos, los toque reverentemente, Laide tenía ya preparada una funda para la espalda, así que me puso en la espalda las espadas, me gusto sentir su peso, luego pasó a ponerme en la cintura la cuerda, era sumamente fina, casi parecía un cinto. Cuando terminó Laide se tambaleo lo que me asustó.

-Laide, ¿Que te pasa?

-Es el efecto que tiene la cuerda, absorbe el chakra de quien lo posea como si fuera agua.

-Pense que era algo más serio.

Una explosión resonó fuertemente en nuestro patio, rápidamente fuimos a investigar, ahí nos encontramos con 2 hombres en capucha, las cuales tenían unas nubes rojas.

-¿Quienes son?¿Que quieren?

Preguntó Laide, estaba sudando y pálida, al parecer aun no se recuperaba.

-jajaja nosotros somos de Akatsuki, y venimos por cierto artefacto sagrado que sabemos posees.

Dios acaso se referían a Kōkinjō, si es así se los entregaré inmediatamente, pero Laide me impidió hacerlo poniéndose frente a mí.

-Demasiado tarde, ya no está aquí.

Al parecer eso no era lo que esperaba el hombre, porque atacó a Laide, me preocupe por la debilidad que sentía, pero al parecer ya estaba mejor porque lo atacó con una bola de fuego, rápidamente se alejaron de aquí, dejando tras de ellos una estela de daño.

Por un momento el silencio inundó el claro, hasta que el sonido de un cascabel atrajo mi mirada hasta el otro hombre. Volteé a verlo rápidamente, se estaba quitando aquel sombrero que tapaban sus caras, dejando al descubierto a un niño, no mayor de 13 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos rojos. Pareció evaluarme por un momento. Y después de la izquierda salió un dragón de fuego directo hacia mí, era realmente rápido, no pude ver cuando realizó los sellos.

Movimiendome a un lado, realice 6 sellos y grite: Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Mi dragón de agua se formó del lago, rápidamente se fue contra el dragón de fuego. Mientras estos peleaban yo huía de los shuriken que eran lanzados contra mí.

Las shuriken eran infinitas y salían de todas partes rápidamente hice los sellos necesarios y grite mentalmente Fūjinheki, se levantó una pared de viento rápida que repelió las shuriken, dándome un respiro. Cuando cayó la pared el claro estaba solo, y los dragones destruidos.

Di un paso y sentí una piedra debajo, al mover el pie observe que estaba vacío, genjutsu pensé, increíble, no sabía cómo pudo atraparme en el genjutsu, liberandome de el, asombre al tenerlo justo frente a mí, estaba tan cerca que podía ver las línea que recorrían su cara a los laterales de la nariz y la extraña figura que tenían sus ojos rojos.

Asustada saque una espada y lo ataque con un rayo, él fácilmente escapó, cuando procedía a atacar una segunda vez apareció Laide agarrándose el estómago con sangre borboteando de debajo de sus dedos.

-¡LAIDE!

Olvidándome de mi oponente corrí hacia ella, quien ya estaba en el suelo, al llegar a ella vi que le estaba saliendo sangre por la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos mire como ella me sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo te salvaré.

Y después hizo una serie de sellos, de su cuerpo empezó a salir un humo negro rápidamente, al observar a los tipos mire que los dos estaban viéndonos.

-Muñequita por ahora nos iremos, pero algún día volveremos por esa cuerda que tienes.

Al terminar de hablar se desaparecieron, y Laide dio su último suspiro.


	4. Kumogakure

Kumogakure

Estaba segura de que habían pasado unos días, podía asegurarlo, pero si alguien le preguntaba cuántos no sabría qué responder. Justo después de que los Akatsuki se fueran todo el claro se llenó de ese humo negro que creo Laide, las cosas había empezado a desintegrarse y para cuando el humo se fue nada quedaba, ni siquiera Laide.

Paso mucho tiempo observando el lugar donde había muerto Laide, dios había muerto, y aun no lo podía creer. Su muerte era una herida en el corazón, por un momento pensó que el pelinegro la había herido, pero después de revisar se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente. Cada paso que daba era una agonía, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no caían, le costaba respirar y apenas era capaz de ver a través de las lágrimas.

Justo cuando llego a su límite del cansancio sintió una presencia extremadamente poderosa, y avanzaba con rapidez hacia ella. Al cabo de pocos minutos tuvo frente así a un hombre alto, era moreno y vestía una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura, y pantalones ninjas negros; Su cabello era rubio y estaba peinado hacia atrás, tenía dos tatuajes, uno en su hombro derecho del símbolo 鉄 y en su mejilla izquierda un cuerno, traía unos lentes oscuros ovalados y traía consigo varias espadas con él, acaso era posible luchar con tantas.

\- Hey niñita, que te paso, parece que caíste por la montaña.

El más que hablar, canto. Cuando menciono la montaña y la señalo me di cuenta que efectivamente, frente a mí estaban unas grandes montañas, tan altas que las nubes rozaban los picos, atrás habían quedado los árboles. Lo mire sin decir nada y este se puso en cuclillas para estar a mi altura, me observó por un largo tiempo y cuando llego a mi hombro derecho y miro mi tatuaje, me miro sorprendido; yo trate de tapar el tatuaje, pero ya era tarde había sido visto por este hombre extraño.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre enana?

Otra vez cantó en vez de hablar.

-Y… yo so… soy Saku...kura.

Acaso había tartamudeado, tenía la boca seca y sabía que si tenía que luchar contra este hombre moriría.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Killer Bee, pero para ti será "Señor jinchūriki"

Sin saber que era un jinchūriki, lo observé, era extraño y parecía estar de buen humor, yo no lo estaba y lo demostré frunciendo el ceño, a lo que él solo se río, con gran velocidad tomó mi mano y un segundo después estábamos en otro lugar.

-Brother, me encontré a esta mariposita curioseando por ahí, así que la traje

Estaba en una especie de despacho, con grandes ventanales que mostraban una hermosa vista de montañas, pero las nubes se interponían. Interesante, el hombre nos había teletransportado, oí un carraspeo y cuando volteé, sentado tras el escritorio estaba Darui y parado atrás de el C.

Darui Se recargó sus codos en el escritorio, unió sus manos y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos. Parecía estar evaluando me, cuando llego a mi hombro derecho, el cual aun estaba tapando con mi mano, sonrió.

-Así que ¿Sobreviviste? He, interesante. B ya puedes irte.

El jinchūriki asintió y se fue por la puerta.

-Ok, brother.

-Y..yo, mmm es...esto.

Ya basta Sakura que eres una estúpida debilucha, pobre firme y habla bien. Cuadrando los hombros miré a Darui.

-Hola Darui.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Tu dijiste que si tenía algún problema podía venir a verte.

-Sí eso dije, ¿Y cual es tu problema?

-Me quede sin casa.

Socarronamente le conteste, Darui me sonrió por un momento y se levantó de su asiento, C se alarmó considerablemente.

-Entiendo, ven te mostrare tu nueva casa.

-Raikage-Sama, tiene muchos asuntos pendientes aquí.

-¿Raikage?- le pregunté burlonamente.

-Si, andale vamos.

Empujandome de los hombros, dejamos atrás a C. Salimos de ese gran edificio y me encontré de frente la ciudad de Kumo. Una ciudad un poco austera dado que no tenía muchos adornos. Pero parecía próspera, la gente al verlo se paraba a saludarlo o solo le sonreían. Darui me llevó a través de varias calles, e incluso a través de túneles en la montaña, avanzamos por largo rato en silencio hasta que llegamos a una casa que estaba dentro de la montaña, nos paramos en la puerta de entrada y Darui se volteo a verme y se puso en cuclillas.

-Te voy a presentar a una persona muy especial, su nombre es Yugito Nii, y es con ella que vivirás.

Lo mire por un momento para después aceptar, después de todo yo no podía ponerse los moños, así que tenía que aceptar vivir con otra persona.

Toco la puerta y después de un momento salió una mujer, que tenía un gran parecido a C; su cabello es largo, rubio y lacio, lo tiene atado con unas vendas, sus ojos son oscuros; Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro y guantes sin dedos, tiene una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor de su mano izquierda, además de que usa el protector de kumo atado en su frente, era realmente hermosa.

Ella miró a Darui por un momento y sonrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se le borró la sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Raikage-sama, ¿Quien es ella?.

-Bueno ahora que te has quedado sin compañero de casa, pensé en traer a Sakura.

-Pero es solo una niña, ¿Dónde están sus padres?.

-No tengo.

Conteste agresivamente, Yugito solo volteo a verme un segundo y miró a Darui esperando una respuesta.

-Ella se quedara aquí contigo, después pasas por mi despacho.

La orden había sido dada, Yugito solo suspiro y nos dejó pasar, nos guió por un momento a una habitación vacía, que indico sería la mía; Yugito y Darui salieron del cuarto y me dejaron sola. Observe el cuarto por un momento y me gusto lo que vi, tenia una cama pegada a la ventana, un escritorio y un armario, además de una puerta que daba a un baño individual. Genial mis posibilidades de socializar con Yugito se disminuían.

Mire el baño con anhelo y después de un momento me decidí a bañarme, después de estar dentro del agua como una hora, salí de la ducha. Realmente estaba sucia, mire la ropa en el suelo, no podía ponerme la de nuevo, encogiendo los hombros puse una toalla sobre mi y salí al cuarto. Encima de mi cama estaba un traje ninja, por un momento las lágrimas me asaltaron, este era el tipo de cosas que hacía Laide por mí.

Cuando ya estaba seca y vestida Yugito toco mi puertas.

-Adelante.

Yo estaba sentada en la ventana, con una pierna de fuera y la otra doblada, sobre esta pierna recargaba mi mejilla. Yugito se sentó en la cama y toco mi cabello.

-Es hermoso, a primera vista parece negro, pero tienes destellos rojizos. Jamás había visto un cabello así.

-Gracias, a Laide le gustaba mi cabello.

-Así que Laide, ¿Era tu mama?

-Si.

Esa única palabra hizo que las lágrimas brotarán de mis ojos. El dolor se desbordó de mi y abrace fuertemente mi rodilla.

-La mataron por mi culpa, Akatsuki lo hizo, y yo fui tan débil que deje que la mataran.

Yugito solo acariciaba mi cabello y hacía ruiditos calmantes, largo rato después me quedé dormida. Tenía una sensación de libertad ahora que había dicho lo que me estaba carcomiendo.

También estaba el hecho de que siempre que salía con Yugito, la actitud de la gente hacia ella era de odio y miedo. Harta de eso le pregunte porque hacían eso, ella me dijo que era una Jinchūriki, recordaba que el tipo que me trajo se refirió así mismo como Jinchūriki, es por eso que le pedí que me explicara que era.

Al parecer un Jinchūriki son humanos que sirven como contenedores espirituales de los Bijū, estos son unas bestias con cola, son fuerte y salvajes, al parecer les gusta atacar aldeas y matar personas. Para evitar eso los ninjas sellaban a estos bijus dentro de ninjas y estos se convertían en Jinchūriki, como las bestias eran aterradoras, la gente le tenía miedo a las personas que lo tenían dentro. Al parecer había 9 de esas bestias, Yugito me enseñó a detectarlos para que en caso de encontrar uno huyera.

Todos estaba muy hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba vigilando. Nunca estaba sola, aún cuando Yugito tenía que salir alguien siempre llegaba después de ella para estar conmigo, sentía la presencia de alguien que me seguía, además Darui venia todos los días y me preguntaba acerca de mis habilidades, parecía muy interesado en saber si sabía romper sellos supresores; yo no se lo dije pero el caso es que si, Laide era una experta en eso y me había enseñado muy bien.

Cuando al fin parecía que todo estaba bien, todo se iba al carajo.

Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.


	5. Prisionera

El dolor en la cabeza fue lo primero que sintió cuando recuperó la consciencia, lo segundo fueron las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, además del hecho que colgaba del techo, tenía mucho dolor, y en la nuca podía sentir algo cálido y húmedo, probablemente sangre. Lo último que podía recordar era estar en el despacho del Raikage buscando evidencia de que la vigilaba, y después, nada.

Si había algo que Sakura odiara más que nada, era el no sabe que pasaba; tenía una ligera idea de que era lo que pasaba, aun así nada era seguro. Gracias a su Byakugan sabia que estaba en una especie de celda, austera, totalmente desprovista de muebles, lo único que conectaba con el exterior eran unos grandes barrotes de hierro. También repare en el hecho de que estaba bajo tierra, y aun con la extensión del Byakugan no pudo llegar al exterior, eso solo podía significar que estaba muy abajo. Eso reducía mis posibilidades de escapar.

Las cadenas se sentían pulsantes, casi vivas, abriendo los ojos al fin las observe cuidadosamente pero parecían normales, aun asi use la vista del Byakugan y pude darme cuenta que estaban hechas de chakra, algo que jamás había visto, el control del chakra necesario para lograr mantener en físico las esposas, era muy alto; lo que me indicaba que quien estaba detrás de mí era alguien poderoso. El ruido que hice al mover las cadenas atrajo a un ninja, este me observó por un momento, se dio cuenta que estaba consciente y desapareció por donde llegó.

¿Acaso no quería saber quién la tenía prisionera? Bueno pues parecía que lo sabría.

Como estaba en una absoluta oscuridad dependía totalmente de su Byakugan para poder ver; algo que no le agradaba demasiado, odia depender de su herencia.

Gracias a él se dio cuenta de las 3 personas que se acercaban, bajaban rápidamente unas escaleras, en un momento llegaron hasta mi celda e ingresaron. Cuando vi quienes eran, me embargo la decepción, y fue totalmente inesperado, ya que hacía muy poco tiempo que los conocía, frente a mi se encontraban Darui, C y Yugito.

-Bueno, bueno. La nena a decidido, al fin, despertarse.

Apreté los dientes para no contestarle ante su tono malicioso, solo fulmine a Darui con la mirada.

-Jajaja cuanta ira en tu mirada, debería ser yo el enojado, después de todo a quien estabas espiando era a mí.

-Y sin embargo no lo estas- la ira me embargaba- será porque eras tu el que me vigilabas.

-Tsk, supongo que te subestime, no pensé que te darías cuenta, después de todo Laide era tu madre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.

C y Yugito estaban detrás de Darui, sin participar en la plática.

-De ti, nada. Era de Laide a quien necesitaba, lastima que haya muerto, pero debí imaginarlo, después de todo estaba tan patéticamente débil cuando la encontramos al fin, que ya no me servía

El odio me embargaba, y Darui parecía estar disfrutándolo, estaba muy charlatán y aun así tenía cara de aburrido, como si esta situación, estuviera por debajo de él.

-Verás hace algunos años atrás, antes de que tu nacieras, tuve una pequeña pelea con el 4to Hokage. Pensé que sería sumamente fácil derrotarlo y robarme al Kyubi. Pero no fue así, si no fuera por B hoy estaría muerto. Lo que es aún peor, la perra de su mujer se enfadó tanto, y tenía un carácter tan horrible, que me sello.

Lo escuchaba divagar sin entender porque eso me concierne a mi.

-Veras esa mujer se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, y es del ahora extinto clan Uzumaki, expertos en el Fūinjutsu. Creí que mi poder estaría sellado por siempre, cuando Kushina murió; la furia me invadió cuando el sello no se desvaneció, pero para mi suerte C localizó a un último sobreviviente, tu madre.

-Entonces cuando llegaste a qué día…

-Si, iba a que me desellara. Pero en cuanto la vio C me advirtió, Laide estaba enferma, no solo enferma, agonizaba. Así que no podría hacerlo, una vez más creí perdido todo, hasta que te mire. Por un momento pensé que eras una ilusión, la hija de Laide, tú podrías hacerlo; pero pensé aún es demasiado joven para que Laide le haya enseñado el Fūinjutsu.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, luego continuó.

-Es por eso que me gane tu simpatía enseñandote el rayo negro, te molesta acaso- comento cuando vio la furia que sentía reflejada en mis ojos.

-Como sea, cuando llegaste aquí, a tan solo un mes de haberte dejado, maldije mi suerte, como era posible que Laide muriera antes de enseñarte, o eso pensé yo hasta que me demostraste lo contraria.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se rio.

-Verás aunque los Uzumaki eran los máximos maestros en cuanto a sellos, existe otro clan, de Kiri que también se dedica a eso, no son tan buenos, pero existe un niño llamado Chojiro que es un genio.

El vino y puso un sello de alto nivel en mi despacho, y hace tres días, cuando entraste lo destruiste como si nada.

-Entonces por qué no le pides a ese niño que te libere de tu sello.

-Lo haría si fuera tan fácil, pero resulta que el sello que tengo yo, jamás lo había visto y podría tardar años en descifrarlo. Y yo no puedo pasar más años así. Así que pequeña ¿Me harías el favor de desellar me?

-JAMÁS.

Darui me miro con molestia, hasta que hizo un sello. El dolor me embargo desde mi hombro derecho, donde estaba a que tatuaje del que había estado tan orgullosa. Alguien estaba gritando, me di cuenta que era yo. Cuando pensé que moriría del dolor, acabó.

-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?.

-Puedes pudrirte en el infierno.

-Tsk, lastima.

El dolor volvió a embargarme, una vez más me di cuenta que estaba gritando. En algún momento perdí la noción del tiempo. El dolor era insoportable y solo aumentaba.

En cuanto acepte hacerlo, el dolor se detuvo. Las esposas de chakra me liberaron y caí al suelo, inmediatamente después estaba alguien conmigo, poco después sentí que mi cuerpo se recuperaba, al abrir lo ojos vi que C estaba pasando sus manos, con un chakra verde, por mi cuerpo.

Parecía preocupado por mi, y si hubiera tenido fuerzas me levantaría, pero la tortura de Darui me dejó débil. Poco después C me dio una píldora de alimento, supongo que Darui quería que lo desellara ya, antes de que volviera a negarme.

Aun con la energía que me dio la píldora fue difícil levantarme, en algún momento alguien trajo una cama, en la cual se encontraba Darui. Me acerque a él, que estaba de espaldas, y pude ver el sello. Lo reconocí de inmediato, después de todo era el favorito de Laide, agradecí mentalmente el que estuviera tan entusiasmada en aprender a destruir los sellos, si no es probable que ahora estuviera muerta.

Este sello en particular se llama sello cadenas del infierno, y tenía el desagradable efecto de destruir poco a poco tu chakra hasta que no quedara nada, el hecho de que Darui todavía tuviera chakra después de tantos años me demostraba lo poderoso que era.

-Antes de hacer quiero que me digas cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño.

-Cuando te puse el tatuaje del rayo, añadí otro pequeñito, solo en caso de que te negaras.

Maldito bastardo, la traición que sentí en ese momento fue enorme.

-Quiero que lo quites.

-Lo haré, cuando tú termines.

Más rápido de lo que uno creería lo deselle, pero me quedé un momento esperando, quería recuperar mis fuerzas era muy probable que tuviera que pelear para salir de aquí. Cuando lo creí conveniente, le avise a Darui que estaba listo, luego le exigí que me liberara de esa maldición.

Encogiendo un hombro se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y luego una corriente de chakra.

Termino muy rápido y se alejó de mí, luego salió por la puerta no sin antes decir.

-Yugito y C, Matenla.

En cuanto las rejas se cerraron, comenzó el ataque, C me lanzó una patada que yo bloque con mi antebrazo. El brillo de un kunai a mi izquierda captó mi atención, me moví a la derecha y pude esquivar su movimiento. Tenía que admitir que era veloz, si no fuera por mi Byakugan tendría un poco de dificultades para esquivarlo, pero no era así, lo esquivaba, el problema era que me empezaba a cansar. Detrás de él Yugito hizo unos sellos y gritó: ráfaga del fénix. En un solo movimiento patee a C, que se estrelló contra la pared, y use el impulso para esquivar las bolas de fuego que salían de la boca de Yugito; la cosa es que para poder evitarlos con éxito se necesita un poco de espacio y habilidad, yo tenía la habilidad, el espacio era lo que me faltaba, es por eso que no salí ilesa de su ataque.

Analizando la situación determine que el mejor curso de acción sería salir a campo abierto, o por lo menos a una sala más grande, como la que se encontraba tras los barrotes, hice los sellos correspondientes y realice el jutsu de tierra Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu.

El chakra de junto en mi boca, y a gran velocidad salían piedras que se estrellaban firmemente contra los barrotes, como era un jutsu muy agresivo, no se necesitó muchas rocas para que se abriera una apertura. Solo habían pasado segundos pero mi contrincante ya estaba realizando unos sellos con sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la celda y me interne en otra habitación, un poco más grande, en una mesa pude divisar las espadas Kiba, sin perder el tiempo las asegure en mi espalda, justo en ese momento desde la celda salió un torrente de fuego que se dirigía directamente hacia donde yo estaba. No podía escapar así que realice un muro de agua hasta que se acabó el fuego, el lugar se llenó de niebla haciendo nula la visibilidad, aun así yo contaba con una gran ventaja, y podía ver claramente.

Yugito en cambio no, eso no evitó que volviera a realizar unos sellos, reconocí la secuencia, y sabía que me daría aun cuando no pudiera verme, esa mujer era de temer; por lo que me vi en la necesidad de buscar una salida rápidamente.

Empecé a realizar el jutsu Suiton: Suidanha, cuando un grito perturbó la calma que había reinado.

-Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu.

Una gran bola de fuego con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón se creó, e iba hacia mí. Puse las palmas de mis manos en la pared y acumule una gran cantidad de chakra en mi interior, de mi boca salió un chorro de agua tan potente que hizo un hoyo en la pared, sin perder el tiempo corrí por el hoyo abriéndome paso con el agua, hasta que se acabó la tierra, salte fuera y me di cuenta que había estado peleando en el corazón de una montaña.

Caí al suelo y cuando levanté la mirada mis ojos se encontraron con los habitantes de Kumo, los cuales estaban sorprendidos, el dragón de fuego que estaba persiguiendo me salio en ese momento de la montaña por la apertura que yo cree.

La gente al ver el dragón las personas gritaron, aterrorizadas, y huyeron despavoridos. Eso atrajo la atención de los ninjas vigilantes.

El dragón de fuego me persiguió por varias calles, yo solo huía de este, hasta que harta realice unos sellos y grite: Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Una gran cantidad de agua se creó y tomó la forma de un dragón, la lucha del dragón de fuego vs el dragon de agua fue devastadora, para la ciudad, pero el dragón de agua destruyó el dragón de fuego, dándome así un momento de alivio.

En ese momento Yugito salió de la montaña, parecía muy enfadada. De sus manos y pies salieron una garras de hierro de unos 10 centímetros. Yugito se impulsó hacia mi, gracias a estas garras, y me atacó con salvajemente, era veloz y tuve que usar las espadas Kiba para poder bloquearla, usaba una gran fuerza y hacía que yo retrocediera por la fuerza.

En ese momento empezaron a salir ninjas de todas partes, los cuales se prepararon para atacarme. Había por lo menos 30 ninjas que me atacarian solo a mi, además de Yugito.

Fue entonces que decido que necesitaba mi Byakugan, estaban a solo un palmo de distancia cuando grite: Rotación celestial de ocho trigramas, de mis puntos de chakra empecé a soltar chakra, y gire para realizar una burbuja de chakra que me protegiera. Todos los que me habían atacado salieron volando estrellándose en distintas partes de la ciudad. Algunos se levantaron para seguir atacando me así que realice el Raiton: Raiga, lo cual hizo que de las espadas salieran múltiples rayos que electrocutaron a todos los presentes, siempre que hacía este jutsu los rayos caían al azar; parecía que la espada enfoca el rayo y lo dirige a mis enemigos, con una sonrisa observe a los pocos que quedaban de pie.

-¿Byakugan? Pero cómo es posible tenerlo, si tus ojos no son blancos.

La voz de Yugito se oía ronca, deformada, aun así pude oír la sorpresa en su voz.

Los otros ninjas no me preocupaban, solo lo hacia Yugito, a la cual, por cierto, la había cubierto un chakra azul. En ese momento comprendí que se estaba convirtiendo en su bijuu; si completaba la conversión bien podía darme por muerta.

Sabiendo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo ataque a Yugito con el rayo negro, usando un ataque que había visto usar a Darui, el jutsu Kuropansa. No sabía si me saldría bien, pero tenia que hacer el intento, cuando de mis manos salió un chakra negro denso, que cayó al suelo, mire a Yugito satisfecha, esto se había acabado. Una gran pantera de rayos negros se creó del chakra negro en el suelo. A gran velocidad se estrelló contra Yugito, quien gritó por un segundo al ser electrocutada y luego cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Estuve aliviada hasta que recordé a los ninjas que me faltaban, al observar alrededor me di cuenta que estaba vacía la ciudad, ningún ninja, consciente hay que aclarar, estaba cerca, me tome solo un momento para observar la destrucción a mi alrededor, había demasiada gente en el suelo y no sabia cuanta de esta gente estaba muerta.

Sabía que de un momento a otro llegarían más ninjas así que huí rápidamente, esperando que nadie me siguiera. Justo cuando corría por la punta de una montaña me encontré con Killer Bee, pero este me ignoro corriendo hacia donde había estado peleando, supuse que se dirigía a pelear contra el enemigo.

Suspirando de alivio, aumente mi velocidad, corrí por tanto tiempo como me le permitieron las heridas recibidas, mire hacia mi estómago donde había sido quemada por Yugito, me estaba saliendo sangre, exhausta me tambalee, y supe que si seguía avanzando a ese ritmo me desmayaría. Así que baje la velocidad hasta que llegue a un río donde trate mis heridas. Maldiciendo mi incapacidad para mantenerme fuera de problemas, decidí descansar a la sombra de un árbol.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sentí un chakra familiar que se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi, me tomo un poco de tiempo sentarme derecha para enfrentarlo, cuando lo logre el chakra se había detenido frente a mí, sabiendo que encontraría un par de ojos blancos llenos de disgusto evite todo lo que pude su mirada, hasta que el silencio asfixiante me hizo levantar la mirada.

-Así que eres tu _Padre_.


	6. La marca maldita

No debería de sorprendente el hecho de que el mundo fuera como un pañuelo, sabia que de una u otra manera el mundo ninja era demasiado pequeño para que evitara que me encontrara con el, aún así la esperanza había estado albergada en mi interior y era fomentada por el hecho de saber que casi nunca salía del clan, Hiashi, no podía llamar padre al monstruo frente a ella, prefería mandar a otros cuando necesitaba algo fuera de la aldea, después de todo tenia un numeroso clan con suficientes ninjas para hacer lo que el deseara; por eso el que estuviera fuera de Konoha y además de encontrármelo tan lejos de Konoha me había tomado por sorpresa. Es decir, que tantas posibilidades existen, además de la mala suerte que debes de tener, para encontrarte con tu padre, de quien huiste, en un país que el odia. Si lo pensabas bien las posibilidades eran nulas y debias tener muy mala suerte, y la prueba viviente de mi mala suerte se encontraba frente a mi frunciendome el ceño.

Hiashi odiaba a Kumogakure desde que, un ninja de Kumo, trato de secuestrar a Hinata, el era frío y analítico y en un rápido movimiento había asesinad al perpetrador, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aun así el odio por la aldea perduro por mucho tiempo. En hombre que esta a frente a mi se encontraba analizandome concienzudamente, mientras yo divagaba, así que sin querer perder contra el hice lo mismo; al observarlo me percate de que seguía siendo alto y el largo cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, vestía la ropa tradicional del clan, las cuales consisten en es decir, una larga túnica holgada, con magas largas y un haori marrón, el tiempo no habia cambiando nada en el. Sus ojos aperlados se encontraban mirando la herida que tenia en el vientre, parecía satisfacerlo lo que vio, ya que sonrió, pero esta fue una sonrisa despectiva, me preguntaba que era lo que el había visto en mi.

-Pensé que habías muerto, lo deseaba - miro hacia el cielo mientras un suspiro cansado salia de sus labios, por un fugaz momento un expresión de dolor se reflejo en mi rostro, sabia que me odiaba pero el oírle decir tan fríamente que deseaba mi muerte mato algo dentro de mi - supongo que yo me tendré que encargar de eso.

Antes de poder terminar de comprender lo que dijo Hiashi me estaba atacando con un Kunai, yo lo esquive con dificultad lanzandome al suelo, anticipando su siguiente movimieto me lance hacia la izquierda mientras el Kunai se clavaba en el tronco del árbol- Es rápido y certero- pensé antes de sentirlo moverse hacia mi, así que hice unos sellos y un tronco quedo en mi lugar, tome ventaja de la distraccion y me dirigí hacia el río antes de que se diera cuenta que no era yo. Realice unos sellos y el jutsu de agua Suidanha el supuesto misil de agua que tenia que formarse se convirtió en un misero chorro de agua que se alzo un metro antes de caer al suelo, el agua ni siquiera se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Hiashi; la anterior pelea en Kumo y las heridas recibidas en combinación me habían físicamente y mis reservas de chakra no estaban mejor, sabia que mi condición era mala, además estaba luchando contra uno de los hombres mas fuertes de Konoha, si estuviera en óptimas condiciones podría darle una verdadera batalla, pero en estos momentos eso no seria posible, yo era presa fácil.

-Siempre fuiste patéticamente débil y eso aun no a cambiado.

Hiashi dio un salto hacía mi, y la acumulación del cansancio hizo imposible el que yo lo esquivara, por lo que un puño se estrello contra mi esternón lanzándome contra unas rocas. Jadee de dolor cuando impacte contra las rocas, tras de mi deje una nube de tierra que levante al deslizarme por el suelo, no aparte la vista de mi contrincante ni por un segundo, el se estaba dirigiendo hacia mi, con pasos lentos y pausados, como si tuviera todo el día. _Ugh,_ el dolor recorrió todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, avisándome que el impacto había creado mas daño a mi cuerpo, Hiashi estaba tan cerca de mi que su sombra me cubría, cuando se agachó y me levanto perdí la conciencia.

 _Plap...plap...plap_

El sonido de las gotas al caer hizo que despertara, abrí mis ojos lentamente, confundida, sin saber donde estaba, ubique el sonido de las gotas estas procedían de una bolsa de suero que estaba junto a mi, gota a gota bajaba el suero por un tubo, mismo que se desplazaba desde su soporte hasta mi camilla, el tubo terminaba en una aguja que se encontraba insertada en el dorso de mi mano. Al observar mi mano me percate de que estaba esposada a una camilla, sin poder evitarlo recordé lo ocurrido en Kumo, necesitaba hacer algo para evitar que se volviera frecuente el despertar encadenada; la habitación donde me encontraba era una bizarra imitación de una habitación de hospital, lo único parecido era la camilla, el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca junto a la cama y los instrumentos médicos que estaban dispuestos en una mesa al final de la habitación, pero ahí era donde se acababa el parecido, la habitación no tenia luz artificial, una especie de plasta luminosa estaba adherida a las paredes otorgando un poco de luz, las paredes eran de tierra, había una inmensa puerta de hierro que cerraba la habitación, y un escalofriante hombre se encontraba lamiendo la sangre de un cuchillo, mientras me observaba desde la esquina donde estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo encontré, sonrió grotescamente y se acerco.

-Veo que ya dessspertasste, niña.

Me preguntaba donde había quedado Hiashi, pensé que estaba peleando con el, no sabia como llegue hasta aquí y la duda me estaba carcomiendo, algo me decía que era preferible enfrentar a Hiashi que al hombre con ojos de serpiente que estaba frente a mi, mismo que me estaba analizando con la mirada, lo que provoco que un escalofrío me recorriera.

-Supongo que te preguntarás ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- su preguntan tan parecida a la mía me hizo desconfiar del hombre- Dejame decirte que fue Lord Hyuga quien te dejo aquí.

El desconcierto y la sorpresa se reflejaron en mi rostro, haciendo que el hombre riera, esa risa parecía sacada de las mas profunda pesadillas, rastrillaba tus oídos haciéndote desear no volver a escucharla.

-¿P-por q-q-que?- titubeante y sin querer realmente una respuesta, pregunte.

El hombre sonrió y se acerco tanto a mí, que su largo cabello negro acaricio mis hombros- Al parecer desea deshacerse de ti- Su respuesta no debía significar nada para mí, pero un nudo se formo en mi garganta y una punzada atravesó mi corazón, fulmine al hombre con la mirada pero esto solo pareció divertirlo, su lengua salio de su boca y se acerco a mi mejilla, trate de apartarme pero mi cuerpo no respondió, por lo que su lengua toco mi mejilla por un momento y luego desapareció dentro de la boca del hombre- Así que tendré que matarte yo, y créeme querida será un placer.

Con furia apreté los dientes y a través de estos pregunta- y ¿podría saber el nombre de la persona que me matará?

-Tu puedes llamarme Orochimaru.

Las reservas de chakra de mi cuerpo estaban totalmente vacías, haciéndome comprender que escapar no era una de mis opciones; odiaba saber que mi vida llegaría hasta aquí pero mi embotado cerebro no encontraba una manera de huir, mientras divagaba por mis pensamientos Orochimaru puso un pergamino a mis pies y otro en mi estómago, observe como hirió su pulgar, la sangre cayo sobre el primer pergamino e hizo un camino de sangre por mi pierna derecha hasta llegar al pergamino en mi estómago, al llegar a esto realizo unos sellos y su cuello empezó a alargarse.

-Pero ¿que rayos estas haciendo?- asustada como nunca lo estuve en mi vida mire impotente como sus boca se acerco a mi hombro derecho, justo debajo del tatuaje de trueno que tenia, el dolor me embargo cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en mí.

Su cabeza regreso a su lugar y de los pergaminos en mi cuerpo comenzo a salir una especie de chakra negro que se fue acumulando sobre mí, al cabo de un rato dejo de salir el chakra negro de los pergaminos, y una pequeña nube se había formado, parecía casi viva, ondulo por la habitación un momento y después sin previo aviso se redujo y a gran velocidad se estrello donde había sido mordida, en cuanto el chakra me toco un insoportable dolor atravesó mi cuerpo.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, me hacia sentir que estaba siendo despellejada viva mientras me echaban alcohol, un sonoro grito salio de mi garganta y empecé a retorcerme en la camilla. Orochimaru estaba de espaldas a mi, lavándose las manos cuando empezó a hablar.

-Veras eso que te acabo de hacer es una marca maldita que encontré en unos archivos prohibidos- rechinando los dientes para no gritar lo observe quitar los pergaminos de mi cuerpo- hacia tiempo que quería probarlo, pero todos los ninjas en quien lo probe morían cuando ponía los pergaminos, así que pensé ¿Por qué no? De todas maneras morirá y así puedo probarlo de nuevo- evitar gritar había sido una lucha infructífera, oía claramente como mis gritos llenaban la habitación, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad deje de retorcerme y gritar, y como una muñeca olvidada miraba hacia la puerta.

Cada respiro que tomaba era doloroso, el solo hecho de tener ropa hacia doler a mis nervios sensibilizados, la poca luz del cuarto molestaba a mis ojos, pero no podía cerrarlos, lo mas raro era que miraba todo a través de una película roja.

-Lastima- la decepción en su voz era muy obvia- como Hiashi no tuvo en valor de matarte, pensé que eras alguien poderoso, pero parece ser que no; te quedan pocos minutos de vida aprovechalos.

Y con esa última palabra Orochimaru salió de la habitación, abandonándome a mi suerte. Sabia que lo que dijo era verdad, mi vida se escapaba de mi a cada latido, y poco a poco la oscuridad me reclamó.

El dolor parecía ser lo único que me mantenía con vida, después de que Orochimaru me pusiera la marca maldita me desmaye por mucho tiempo, aun no sabia que tantos días, pero la debilidad de había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Cuando recupere la conciencia tarde horas en poder mover mi cabeza y días en mover mi cuerpo, el tiempo había perdido sentido para mí, a causa de no saber cuanto tiempo llevaba en este cuarto.

Gire la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta observando como la luz la atravesaba, iluminando la habitación; Orochimaru no se había molestado en cerrarla, pensando, tal vez, que estaría muerta. Poco a poco la fuerza volvía a mi cuerpo, sentí que tenia la fuerza suficiente para romper las cadenas y salir de este lugar. Sakura se mordió con fuerza el labio cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo, al realizar el jutsu de agua que quebró las cadenas. Ya libre tardo un cuarto de hora en poder levantarse y avanzar unos pasos, al tercer paso sintió una punzado en el dorso de su mano derecha, volteo a ver la razón y se encontró con el suero aun puesto…¿Asi que por eso no me deshidrate? Encogiéndose de hombros se deshizo del suero y salio del cuarto para entrar a una estancia blanca muy iluminada, no seria raro encontrar ese lugar en un hospital, avanzo despacio hasta la puerta y con un solo empujón abrió la puerta y un nauseabundo olor ingreso.

Al levantar la mirada Sakura supo por que. Decenas de cuerpos se apilaban en una pequeña montaña, de todas las edades, sexo y rasgos; lo único que tenían en común era la bandana que los identificaba como ninjas de una nación y la marca de una serpiente enroscada en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Su instinto la hizo mirar su brazo derecho y, como sospecho, debajo de la marca del trueno se encontraba una serpiente que le dio vuelta tres veces a su brazo, la hinchazón había hecho crecer su brazo casi al doble de su tamaño.

A la derecha de la montaña de cuerpos se encontraban un gran arsenal de armas, tiradas, como si no valieran nada, dando un paso hacia allá una nueva ola del olor llego hasta ella, conteniendo las náuseas, movió su mano derecha hasta su cara para cubrir el olor y decidida se acerco a las armas para elegir su arma, cual fue su sorpresa al mirar las espadas Kiba y la cuerda Kōkinjō en el suelo como si no valiera nada, agradeciendo que aun tenia suerte las tomo, cuando amarro la cuerda a su cintura sintió un bajón de su chakra, supuso era un efecto secundario de la marca maldita, sin tomarle importancia puso la funda en Kōkinjō usándola de tahalí, y deslizo las espadas por la abertura de la vaina.

Sintiéndose un poco mas preparada, detuvo su andar al sentir otra punzada en el brazo derecho, la marca estaba irritada y combinado con en tatuaje del trueno, llamaban mucho la atención, en esos momentos podría haber ninjas de Kumo buscándola y si de algo estaba segura es que al ver su brazo derecho desnudo la reconocerían; además su cabello también era distintivo, tendría que cambiarlo, pero eso seria hasta descansar y recuperarse de las heridas recibidas.

Días después Sakura sabia qje había avanzado un gran tramo, pero no sabia donde estaba o hacia donde se dirigía, solo esperaba llegar a algún lugar pronto y de preferencia que no fuera una aldea shinobi. Gran parte de su viaje lo habia hecho sobre el agua, y al llegar a tierra los arboles que eran tan escasos en Kumo habían sido remplazado por un denso bosque que rodeaba a las montañas, la tierra era rica y conseguir comida era relativamente fácil, estaba tan ensimismada que por un momento no sintió el chakra que avanzaba rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces se oculto tras un arbusto, segundos después paso un ninja de Kumo, Sakura lo reconoció por su bandana, ella lo empezó a seguir hasta que a través de unas montañas aparecio una gran ciudad con edificios cilíndricos que dificultaban el encontrar el lugar, el ninja que había seguido se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que a los lados tenia una gran muralla, sobre la puerta se podía ver el símbolo de 4 lineas ondulas, que se inclinaban hacia la derechas ubicadas en cada esquina. Genial, había llegado a Kirigakure, es muy difícil encontrar una de las grandes aldeas shinobis, pero al parecer ella tenia una gran suerte por que sin buscarlas las hallaba. Se quedo un rato sentada sobre la rama de un árbol con vista directa a la entrada, analizando la situación y buscando la mejor estrategia, decidió ocultar su identidad y presentarse como una huérfana ante las puertas, y para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerla realizo un jutsu secreto que Laide le enseño, el cual cambiaba permanentemente la apariencia el alguien. Cerro los ojos por un momento y decidió solo cambiar su cabello a rubio, después procedió a vendarse el brazo derecho, con una vendas encontradas en una casa abandonada, desde el hombro hasta el codo, cuando termino un mechon de su cabello se deslizó hasta su vista, escandalizada tomo el mechón entre sus manos rosa, estrellando su mano izquierda contra se frente negó repetidamente, negándose a creer que su cabello era _rosa_ , es que acaso no podía encontrar un color más llamativo, lo peor era que ni siquiera era oscuro sino que brillaba de lo claro.

-¿Quien rayos tiene el cabello rosa?

Yo realmente no esperaba un respuesta, pero alguien contesto desde detrás de mi, haciéndome voltear- Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte, muñeca- quien hablo era una hermosa mujer de figura delgada, su cabello es castaño rojizo y le llega hasta los tobillos, traia un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Vestia un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. Y sobre su cabeza se encontraba el sombrero de Mizukage.

 _Acaso podía tener mas mala suerte._

 _NA: Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero y te haya gustado. Queria aprovechar para agradecerle a las personad que dejaron un comentario, que aunque fueron pocas, me alegraron y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo el Fic._ _Ya en el siguiente Capitulo tratara de la vida de sakura en Kiri, y en el capitulo 7 ya Sakura regresara a Konoha, que es donde empieza lo bueno, y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer el Fic._


	7. La Mizukage

La mujer frente a ella, _la Mizukage_ , la estaba analizando como lo haría un científico con un enigma que le está causando problemas y no sabe como resolverlo; a lo largo de su vida había recibido ese tipo de miradas varias veces, pero jamas le importo por que esas personas no eran importante, ahora estaba preocupada, el último Kage que le prestó atención, provocó que su estancia en el país acabará en una gran pelea, que dejó heridos y muertos y al país parcialmente destruido, además del formidable enemigo que se había creado.

Ella solo quería un poco de paz, por un momento pensó que Darui no tenía motivos ocultos cuando le prestó atención, tonta de ella; esa era una lección que había aprendido bien y sería una estúpida si no pusiera más atención a esos pequeños detalles, como el análisis, la forma en que discretamente comenzó a liberar chakra, su posición ofensiva, que le gritaban claramente que esta mujer se imaginaba quien era y que podía hacer. El hecho de que la reconociera sólo podía tener dos causas: el primero, que hubiera una niña pelirosa, _y no creía que hubiera muchas pelirosas por el mundo_ , causando estragos por el mundo ninja, lo suficientemente grande como para que la Mizukage se pusiera nerviosa o su alrededor o el Raikage ya había advertido a las demás naciones acerca de ella. Ninguna de las dos opciones era favorable para ella, ya que la dejaban sin posibilidades de descansar y vivir en paz.

Y paz era lo único que ella buscaba, después de los caoticos eventos que había sufrido en su vida y en especial lo vivido en los últimos tiempos la habían hecho desear la paz y la calma, como nunca había deseado ella algo. Pero parecía que no podía encontrarla, cuando creía encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad se le escapaba como agua entre las manos; aún así Sakura no era ninguna cobarde y si la mujer frente a ella quería pelea, acabaría sorprendida, después de todo ella no era una enclenque.

Fue gracias a su Byakugan que se dio cuenta de varias cosas, para empezar todo el ruido que había estado sonando por los últimos minutos, ya fuera el canto de los pájaros, las hojas al agitarse por el viento, la gravilla siendo pisada, el murmullo de la conversación entre los ninjas de la puerta de entrada, todo se había detenido; los guardias de la entrada estaba observando fijamente hacia donde estaba ella. Un hombre, hábilmente escondido, estaba a 300 metros a la derecha. Extendiendo su parámetro de observación, mandando un poco de chakra a sus ojos sin llegar a activar el Byakugan, se percató de que varios ninjas se estaban acercando a gran velocidad a su paradero.

Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, convirtiéndose en la bola de nieve que baja por una montaña nevada, agrandándose hasta que es imposible pararla. Estaba a tiempo de parar su situación, el problema era que tendría que decir la verdad; la mujer frente a ella parecía no tener ni un solo cabello de tonta y a diferencia de otros ninjas, antes de ella, no la estaba subestimando.

La mujer sonrió- Sabes si eres quien creó, me emocionare mucho.

Sakura analizo lo dicho y despacio pronunció:- Yo soy una simple campesina, afectada por la guerra, sin padres y buscando un lugar donde vivir en paz.

Técnicamente Sakura podría pasar por una campesina, las desventajas de luchar por sobrevivir y haber estado en las garras de un hombre perturbador tuvieron la desafortunada consecuencia de que sus ropas parecían harapos y estaba tan sucia como si se hubiera revolcado el lodo, su historia parecía creíble, además añadió cara de sufrimiento y una caída de sus hombros, reflejando la resignación que sentiría una huérfana de guerra ante las injusticias de la vida.

-¿Quién más podría ser?- su mejor cara de inocencia apareció.

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar, sus mejillas se calentaron sin ningún motivo - Si tu eres una simple campesina, entonces yo soy una abnegada ama de casa- las burlas no le sentaban bien, el observar con furia a la Mizukage provocó otra ronda de risas y un comentario condescendiente- Vamos una pobre e inocente campesina no podría mirar así a un Kage.

-Bueno, una _pobre e inocente_ campesina podría hacerlo si se burlan de ella.

Las palabras destilaban acidez, desmintiendo su fachada, sabía que había perdido esa ronda contra la mujer, pero en su defensa aun estaba desorientada de lo que sea que le hizo Orochimaru, combinado con la sorpresa de encontrarse con la Mizukage, podía entenderse su pobre intento de excusa.

Alzando una ceja, la mujer frente a ella habló- respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, podrías ser la pequeña destructora que me hizo un favor.

Ahora fui yo quien alzó una ceja, y sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento pregunté qué clase de favor le había hecho esa persona que confundía conmigo. De la respuesta que obtuviera dependían muchas cosas, en especial el rumbo que tomaría su vida.

-Hacía largo rato que estaba deseando poner mis manos sobre Kumo, pero era imposible sin provocar una guerra larga e infructífera, así que cuando me enteré que una pequeña había causado daños importantes sobre Kumo, desee encontrarle y felicitarle.

Su cara era totalmente inflexible, casi imposible de leer, pero yo aproveche ese casi, dándome cuenta que fue sincera en cuanto a su deseo de poner las manos sobre Kumo, pero ella no quería encontrarme para felicitarme precisamente, más bien para eliminar una posible amenaza y no es que pudiera culparla, si sobre mis hombros cargara con toda una nación y pudiera ser afectada por alguien, lo eliminaría sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo, pero al parecer yo no tengo escrúpulos y la mujer frente a mi si; obviamente ya sabia quien era yo, lo supo desde el principio y no me había atacado.

Trate de pensar en alguna razón que le impidiera atacarme y luego recordé, soy una niña de 8 con grandes ojos color esmeralda y cabello rosa pálido, era el epítome de un niño inocente, y si había algo a proteger en este podrido mundo eran los inocentes. Por un momento agradecí que mi cabello se hubiera transformado a rosa, ya que me quito la dureza que me daba el cabello negro y añadió un toque de dulzura, al imaginar mi aspecto solo pude pensar en un algodón de azúcar, ugh, nadie jamás me tomaría en serio con este cabello, pero justo en este momento era lo que necesitaba, además aunque la mujer sabia que yo fui quien destruyó Kumo veía en el fruncimiento de su ceño que dudaba como lo había hecho, y fue ahí que caí en cuenta, lo que sea que me haya hecho Orochimaru me dejó tan patéticamente débil como una simple civil, habían pasado días desde que escape del bizarro hospital, aun así tardaría meses en recuperar toda mi fuerza; no había pensado mucho en ello porque deseaba ser normal y sin poderes y deje de pensar en mi fuerza, lo que me dejaba con la incógnita de cómo es que esta mujer pudo reconocerme si mi cabello era diferente y en términos de fuerza era un recién ingresado a la academia.

-Así que dime pequeña, de casualidad ¿No conocerás a esa persona?

Me encogí de hombros- Tal vez.

-Mmm probablemente sabrás ¿Porque atacó Kumo o no?

-Tal vez no le dejaron otra opción- me recargue sobre el tronco a mi espalda, para que en el caso de que me atacara tener algo firme sobre lo que apoyarme para impulsarme.

Ante mi movimiento la Mizukage realizó un pequeño movimiento con su mano, el hombre a mi derecha mandó una señal a los demás ninjas y estos hicieron un círculo a 500 metros sobre mi, me parecía sospechoso la vista sobre humana que tiene el hombre, estaba mucho más allá del alcance de vista de un humano normal y según yo solo los Hyuga tenía el mayor alcance, llegando hasta 1000 metros y a veces hasta mas, eso me indicaba que este ninja era alguien a tener en cuenta.

-¿La atacaron?

-Posiblemente, pero habría que preguntarle, aun así ella es una persona muy calmada.

Ante mi respuesta un pequeña sonrisa afloro en su rostro- Así que, tal vez, podrías decirle que es bienvenida a mi aldea- observe fijamente a la mujer, y le correspondí la sonrisa.

Sin saber cómo en unos momentos estaba pasando la entrada de Kirigakure con la Mizukage a un lado.

Una semana después observe el pequeño apartamento que me habían dado, después de entrar a la aldea me encontré en la oficina de la Mizukage, que se llama Mei Terumi, tenía poco tiempo de ser Mizukage y la aldea estaba pasado por un periodo problemático que había dejado a la aldea con pocos ninjas y mucho resentimiento hacia los ninjas del clan Kaguya, los cuales son unos salvajes que les fascina pelear. Aún así la aldea de la niebla era relativamente tranquila y el día de hoy empezaran sus clases en la academia, como si a ella le faltara algo por aprender; Mei creía que era mejor darle una apariencia de normalidad para que nadie cuestionara que hace ella en la aldea. Se observó por un momento en el espejo, admirando el vestido rosa hasta las rodillas que le había dado Mei para que combinara con su cabello. Fastidiada tomo su mochila y un porta kunai amarrándolo en su muslo derecho sobre el short negro que se puso, fue hacia la entrada, se calzó las sandalias y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, avanzó por la ciudad viendo los edificios circulares que aprovechaban al máximo las lluvias y las canaletas que transportaban agua al lado de los caminos, la gente era sombría no había risa o niños corriendo por ahí; las personas hacían sus mandados rápidos y volvían a su hogar inmediatamente, la vida aquí era muy rápida, solo tenía una semana y le pareció sólo un parpadeó. Antes de que se diera cuenta llegó a la academia, la única diferencia que tenía este edificio con los demás eran los niños que ingresaban. Sin saber que le esperaría entró.

-Buenas tardes- saludo al encontrarse a un adulto- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy nueva.

La comprensión lleno sus rasgos y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro- te estábamos esperando.

Al oír esas palabras un rastro cálido empezó en mi estómago y terminó en mi rostro, haciendo que el hombre se riera, tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuro y la piel pálida, y la vestimenta similar a la que llevaban los ninjas en Kiri, una coraza azul claro con hombreras largas grises y unos soportes azules que usaban como pantalón; movió la cabeza al fondo del pasillo, indicándome que lo siguiera, al avanzar por el pasillo los rezagados me observaron con la duda en sus rostros, al ingresar a la oficina me encontré frente a varios pares de ojos, pero solo uno de ellos hablo.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno, Mizukage-sama nos indicó que iniciaría sus clases el día de hoy- leyendo los papeles en sus manos, el hombre jamás miro en su dirección, noto un leve tono de resentimiento cuando nombro a Mei- aun cuando haya sido la misma Mizukage quien la recomendó, no será fácil la escuela, después de todo eres una campesina que a estado atrasada por más de un año en las clases. Así que si no das el rendimiento que esperó te expulsare

Con un movimiento de su mano me corrió de su oficina, lo dicho por el hombre me había enojado, pero ese no era momento de pensar en venganza, después de todo estaba por comenzar sus clases.

-Disculpa al director Haru, no tiene la mejor personalidad- bufé un poco ante la suave descripción.

El mismo ninja que me llevó a la oficina me guió hacia una puerta en otra parte del edificio.

-Este será tu nuevo salón de clases, trata de no meterte en problemas, yo soy Roku. Suerte la necesitarás.

Roku se fue dándome una mirada de lastima, no entendí el por qué. Tome una respiración profunda y toque dos veces la puerta, una voz irritada de hombre dijo pase, abrí la puerta e ingrese.

-Ah señorita Haruno hasta que se digna en honrarnos con su presencia, no me haga perder más el tiempo y siente se.

El profesor vestía de la misma forma que Roku, pero su personalidad era horrible, en cuanto me vio su nariz se arrugó como si estuviera oliendo mierda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con 14 personas observándome, de las cuales 11 eran hombres, sin querer analizar eso me dirigí hacia el único lugar vacía, al fondo a la derecha junto a una ventana; al acercarme me di cuenta que tendría un compañero de escritorio que parecía tener 11 años, por un momento pensé que había reprobado varios años para estar en una clase de niños de 8 años hasta que observe que todos oscilaban entre los 10 y los 12; supongo que el estúpido director decidió deshacerse de mí rápidamente, al ponerme en un nivel más avanzado. Y todos observaron con un gesto de sorpresa como me sentaba, mi compañero ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo, su cabello corto pelirrojo se encontraba encrespado en todas direcciones, era un poco moreno y musculoso. Y vestía un pantalón y camisa negra. Además de un chaleco táctico y guantes sin dedo sobre sus manos. Tenía un halo de misterio a su alrededor, y cada tanto un suspiro salía de sus labios, parecía ser muy callado cosa que agradecí, no me apetecía hablar. Al observar al resto de mis compañeros me percate de que algunos seguían viendo, parecían esperar que algo grande sucediera. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que una de las chicas, que tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de odio, rodé los ojos y fije mi mirada hacia el pizarrón tomando nota de lo que decía el profesor.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, llegando la hora del receso, en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que aunque la práctica es buena la teoría también servía mucho, en especial el saber controlar el chakra, yo tenia un buen control del chakra, pero podría mejorarlo. Al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos llegué hacia un salón vacío sin saber cómo, sin tomarle importancia se sentó sobre el alféizar de la ventana para comer su bento, pero antes de siquiera haberlo sacado de su mochila voces furiosas se oyeron en el pasillo y la rubia del salón entró junto con otras dos niñas mayores que ella, había otra rubia ojos azules muy parecida a mi compañera de clase y la otra tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta sus rodillas amarrado en una coleta dejándole dos flequillos que le enmarcan la cara. Sus ojos de color morado parecían refulgir, su cara parecería de angelical si no fuera por la mueca que tenía. La rubia, mi compañera, me señaló enérgicamente y entendí es ella.

El "es ella" pareció suficiente para la pelinegra que asintió y vino hacia mí; antes de saber que estaba pasando sentí dolor en mi estómago y el aire ser expulsado con brusquedad de mis pulmones, sorprendida la mire, pensando cómo fue posible que me golpeara sin que me diera cuenta. Movió su mano derecha con el afán de golpearme de nuevo, al tratar de esquivarla me aguijoneo un dolor en el brazo derecho y sentí como mi fuerza se dreno lo que hizo que su puño se estampara contra mi mejilla, partiendome el labio.

Me levanto hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura, jalandome del cabello- Solo te advertire una sola vez, alejate de Chojuro-Kun el es mío. Si no quieres morir obedeceme.

Sin aire y con sangre saliendo de mi labia, las oír salir del salón riéndose. Me tomo un momento recuperar el aire y erguir me, el dolor en mi brazo derecho era un latido que seguía creciendo; el tatuaje del rayo fue lo primero que vi al quitar las vendas, seguido de la marca de la serpiente enroscada en mi brazo, la serpiente había irritado mi piel y se enroscaba un poco más, causandome dolor y que mi fuerza se drenara. No sabia por que la marca había reaccionado así cuando trate de usar mi chakra y el porque mi Byakugan no estaba funcionando plenamente.

Tarde casi media hora en entender que la marca que me dejo Orochimaru se alimentaba de mi chakra, y al querer usarlo se lo comía, dejando me indefensa. Otros diez minutos fueron usados para saber como alimentarlo, la marca comía de verdad, concentre mi chakra en la punto de mis dedos creando una bola de chakra y la acerque a la boca de la serpiente, la cosa abrió la boca y aspiró el chakra. En cuanto comió, sentí como mi Byakugan se reactivó dándome una vista de 1000 metros en 360. Las pequeñas cosas fueron visibles para mi, las motas de polvo que volaban por el aire, las grietas sobre la madera, las hormigas caminando sobre la tierra afuera, los alumnos caminando, moviéndose, hablando en el edificio; pude ubicar a las que me golpearon caminar hacia el comedor.

La fuerza regresaba poco a poco, pasarían semanas antes de tener toda mi fuerza completa. El haber deseado ser normal hizo que ignorará todas las señales de que algo estaba mal, mi vista de 360 se había reducido poco a poco, hasta que solo veía hacia donde posaba mi vista, además mi chakra se redujo drásticamente y los jutsus más sencillos, como cambiar mi apariencia, fallaban. Golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano por lo tonta que fui.

Sabiendo que solo quedaban 10 minutos para que se acabara la hora de receso, comí mi bento y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, mientras lo hacía sonó la campana que indicaba el final del receso, me sequé la cara con rapidez y corrí al salón, tratando de llegar temprano. Pero eso no fue posible porque me encontré con la puerta cerrada, mi corazón latía con fuerza toque la puerta una sola vez y desde dentro alguien la jalo bruscamente.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, parece ser que la señorita Haruno no es puntual, y yo como pronto sabrá odio la impuntualidad, es señal de mala educación- el hombre se estaba divirtiendo claramente a mi costa y parecía que aun no terminaba- este tipo de conducta merece un castigo apropiado- puso un dedo sobre su labio pensando, cuando algo se le ocurrió me señaló con ese dedo y con petulancia declaró- que tal el limpiar las celdas de los salvajes Kaguya, eso te enseñara lo que pasa cuando no se tiene modales.

Roja por la humillación sufrida, ingreso al salón y se encontró con las sonrisa burlonas de sus compañeros, les hizo una mueca y se sentó en su silla. Por suerte su compañero no parecía interesado en burlarse de ella, sólo le dirigió una rápida mirada, revelando sus ojos grises de la tonalidad de una tormenta, antes de volver a su lectura.

Cuando al pedir referencias de la ubicación del clan Kaguya la gente la miro con odio y repulsión hizo que se diera cuenta que algo estaba mal con ese clan, con reticencia la gente le decía para donde ir pero tardó bastante en llegar porque las personas eran muy vagas al dar la dirección.

Al llegar al lugar no tuve más remedio que darle la razón al sensei, estas personas carecían totalmente de educación. Al llegar fui recibida con una pelea, que acabó rápido ya que el ninja que me atacó era muy débil, después llegó una mujer y sin decir nada camino, seguí a la mujer esperando que me llevara a las celdas, mi camino por el clan fue interesante, vi muchas peleas y varios muertos, pero sobre todo la sed de pelea que tenían estas personas, al pasar todos me analizaron como un nuevo oponente, supongo que el pelear con enemigos conocidos ya no era divertido para ellos.

En poco tiempo estaba bajando por una gran escalera, al llegar al final observe un pasillo largo que topaba con una puerta, a cada lado del pasillo había 5 celdas y todas estaban abiertas a excepción de la del fondo. La mujer antes de retirarse señaló una puerta detrás de las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me encontré con todo lo necesario para limpiar, una escoba, un recogedor, un trapeador y su balde, etc. Aunque las celdas estaban sucias era sólo polvo, supongo que varios eran los castigados que tenían que limpiar este lugar. Al llegar a la última celda tuve un dilema, no limpiarla y arriesgarme a que el profesor me castigará de nuevo, o limpiarla, abrir la puerta y descubrir un prisionero que me ataque y ensucie el lugar. Decidí limpiarlo ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba no había escuchado ruido, a lo mejor y estaba solo, al romper la cerradura la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando un cuarto obscuro, fui por dos velas al cuarto de los utensilios y los prendí con un pequeño jutsu de fuego. Limpie por un rato pensando que estaba vacía la celda, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un par de ojos esmeralda al asomarme bajo la cama, un pequeño grito escapo de mi garganta y di un gran salto, chocando contra un estante que hizo que me quejara del dolor, el inquilino salió como rayo de debajo de la cama y me llevó hasta una silla, después levantó mi vestido y observó el golpe en su espalda.

-No parece ser grave, aun así ponte hielo- una suave y agradable voz venía de mi espalda, al voltear a verlo rehuyó mi mirada- siento asustarte.

La luz de la vela arrancó destellos de luz de su cabello blanco como la nieve, el cual estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. En su frente se encontraban los dos puntos, algo que había visto en todos los residentes del clan. Vestía un kimono simple de color café y tenía una expresión tranquila aunque arrepentida. Parecía ser mayor que yo, me levanté de mi asiento haciendo que se sobresaltar y volviera a su lugar bajo la cama, me agache a un lado de él y le extendí mi mano.

-Ven, no te haré daño.

Mis palabras no le inspiraron mucha confianza porque negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿Porque no?

El sonido de su voz llegó amortiguado- Padre se enojara.

-Tu padre está muy ocupado arriba peleando- El siguió negando con la cabeza- Vamos…- al darme cuenta que no sabía su nombre se lo pregunte.

Habló tan bajo que casi no lo escuche- Kimimaru.

-Bueno Kimimaru, Yo soy Sakura Hy… en Haruno, es un placer conocerte.

 _N/A: Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero y les guste el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron._ _Respondere aqui los comentarios:_ _ **Yomii21:** No eres la unica que los odia, Sakura y yo lo hacemos tambien, pero no te preocupes Sakura se vengara, no habia considerado una masacre pero es ua buena idea._ _ **pchan05:** que gusto que la reseña te enganchara y la historia que gustara, tu comentario me saco una sonrisa y espero que este capitulo te guste._ _ **Aura117:** Jajaja no eres la unica que odia a los hyuga y que quiere una masacra al estilo uchiha pero Hyuga, si mas gente lo pide, probablmente lo hare. Aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero y te agrade._ _Solo me queda agradecerles y esperar que este nuevo capitulo les guste._ _Nos vemos pronto._


	8. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Capítulo 7... ¿Cual es su nombre?

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capítulo, espero y te este gustando la historia. Quiero mandarle un fuerte abrazo a todas aquellas personas que tienen agregada la historia en favoritas o la están siguiendo, y un especial agradecimiento a todas aquellas que se toman un pedacito de tiempo para escribirme un comentario. No hay mejor alegría que recibir el correo que dice que tengo un nuevo comentario, son la fuente de mi inspiración. Muchas gracias, sin más demora les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Kimimaro es sumamente tierno, desde debajo de la cama observa cómo limpio y a veces sin previo aviso hace preguntas que me desconciertan cómo: ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano? Refiriéndose a la escoba con la que barría o ¿Porque usas tan poca ropa, acaso no tienes para comprar más? Al oír eso observé mi vestido rosa que llevaba hasta las rodillas y de manga corta, si lo comparaba con la ropa de Kimimaro, efectivamente me encontraba escasamente vestida; una de sus preguntas me saco un sonrisa inesperada aunque me fastidie un poco ¿Porque tu cabello es del color de un chicle, como los que me comía cuando era chico? Rodé los ojos y tome un mechón entre mis manos, viéndolo a la luz de la antorcha parecía rojo; traté de contestarle con la mayor paciencia posible ya que era muy posible que hubiera estado encerrado aquí desde muy pequeño sin llegar a salir al exterior. Después de media hora termine de limpiar la celda había cambiado bastante, parecía que nadie la limpiaba hacía años.

Justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta dispuesta a salir sentí un jalón en mi falda, pensé que mi falda se trabo en algún lugar pero al voltear me encontré con unos grandes y muy verdes ojos mirándome ansiosamente, sorprendida por no haberlo sentido con la vista 360 del Byakugan me di cuenta que tampoco lo había sentido al bajar a este piso, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto me voltee totalmente te hacia Kimimaro y le pregunté.

-¿Que pasa?

El solo siguió mirándome con esos grandes ojos, haciendo que se hiciera un nudo en la garganta, estaba pidiéndome algo pero no entendía el qué.

-!No te vayas¡- susurro con desesperación.

El verlo ahí con la cabeza agachada, la orilla de mi falda entre sus manos y el movimiento de sus pies que revelaban lo nervioso que estaba me hizo tomar la decisión de quedarme con el otro rato.

-Muy bien, me quedaré- al escucharme un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios- pero debes de ir y sentarte sobre la cama- ordene- y yo iré a dejar este y volveré rápidamente.

Hasta que Kimimaro me soltó y se sentó sobre la cama como un niño bueno fue que salí de la celda y deje los instrumentos en el cuartito debajo de las escaleras, después me regrese a la celda y médico te con la mirada ansiosa de Kimimaro, la rigidez dejó a sus hombros, pero cuando me senté a su lado volvió a ponerse rígido, sonreí con malicia y choque mi hombro contra el de él, haciendo que se sobresaltada.

Kimimaro no parecía muy adepto de hablar, yo tampoco lo era, pero me descubrí contándole historias de mi infancia, sobre todo del tiempo que pase con Laide, antes de darme cuenta el sueño entro en mi y me dormí recargada sobre mi nuevo amigo.

Kimimaro sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente al observar a la chica de cabello chicloso, Sakura fue el nombre con el que se presentó, parecía muy adecuado para ella. Toda la tarde ella había hablado acerca de su infancia, habló acerca de la mujer que la adoptó, Laide, y como sus entrenamientos habían sido muy estrictos y en ocasiones resultaba gravemente herida; aun así Laide la quería mucho y la consentía demasiado, cada vez que menciono a Laide una expresión de dolor se posaba sobre sus rasgos, la misma que puso cuando le preguntó acerca de su vida antes de Laide. Sus ojos hablaban acerca de una vida llena de dolor y perdidas, ella conocía perfectamente la soledad, como yo al observarla posada sobre su hombro una calidez desconocida se instaló en su pecho, pero al observar el moretón en su pómulo y el labio partido unas furiosas ganas de encontrar al culpable y matarlo lo asaltaron; pasó mucho tiempo observándola dormir sin aburrirse pero al sentir como bajaba alguien por las escalera se apresuró a despertar a Sakura.

Un zarandeo la sacó de un plácido sueño, confundida abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes asustados.

-Vamos necesitas despertar e irte- susurró una voz con apuro.

La desesperación en su voz fue como un balde de agua fría que me sacó de mi aturdimiento, dándome cuenta que me quede dormida, baje de un salto de la ca y procedí a arreglarme el cabello y la ropa, cuando estuve presentable salí de la celda y la cerré; voltee hacia él y susurre un adiós sólo perceptible para el y camine hasta las escaleras, casi había llegado cuando la misma chica que me guió hasta aquí apareció ante mi vista.

-ah aun sigues aquí- menciono con indiferencia, mirándose las uñas- ya veo que limpiaste todo, bien ya puedes irte.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras, suspirando de alivio me apresure a seguirla llegando con rapidez al exterior del edificio, de los cuerpos anteriormente esparcidos por el patio ya no quedaba nada más que manchas de sangre y un olor terroso, al pasear mis ojos por el jardín me encontré con la mirada del padre de Kimimaro, quien me veía como si quisiera matarme; sin dejar de observarlo camine hasta la puerta de salida hasta que quedó fuera de mi vista.

Avance hasta mi casa lo más veloz que pude, fue hasta que llegue y mire la hora en el reloj que me di cuenta que pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Kimimaro, era increíble lo confiada que estuve con el para haberme dormido. Sacándome la ropa la lave en el lavadero, al terminar realice un muy útil jutsu de viento que secó la ropa, la colgué en el armario, comí un poco de arroz y me acosté a dormir, lamentando que sólo dormiría 4 horas.

Sakura se encontraba plácidamente recostada sobre una roca a la orilla de un lago, el sol acariciaba su pálida piel y le daba un toque de calor a todo lo que tocaba, sentía una gran paz en este lugar, como si la perfección reinará en ese lugar; la armonía fue abruptamente interrumpida por Laide quien ingresó al claro y se arrodillo, su sangre formó un charco a su alrededor con rapidez, extendiéndose hasta el lago tiñendolo de rojo. Un hombre de piel azul cubierta por una capa negra con nubes rojas, del mismo tono que la sangre de Laide, ingreso al claro tras ella y al verlo un odio visceral recorrió mis venas deseando matarlo, con una sonrisa socarrona y kunai en mano hizo el ademán de acuchillarla.

Sakura se levanto de un salto de la roca donde se encontraba y corrió hacia ellos, su corazón latía frenéticamente y oía el atronador zumbido en su cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado lejos y lenta para llegar y salvar a Laide de una muerte segura concentro chakra en la planta de sus pies y aumento su velocidad, pero entre mas se acercaba ella mas se alejaban ellos, Laide extendió su mano ensangrentada hacia mi hablo.

-Tienes que buscarlo, antes de que ellos lo encuentren- su voz resonó por todo el claro, la orden había sido dada.

-¿Que tengo que buscar?- pregunte confundida aun tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella ya no volvió a hablar por que el hombre tras ella la apuñaló mirándola, cayendo sobre mis rodillas grite por el dolor desgarrante que sentí y solloce tapando mi rostro con mis manos, tan inmersa estaba en mi dolor que casi no oí la voz llamándome.

-Sálvalo- ordenó la voz aterciopelada.

-¿A quién? - cuestione confundida.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con unos ojos oscuros y grises del color de una tormenta que se acerca, su cara estaba enmarcada con un cabello negro, del color de las alas de un cuervo; unas profundas ojeras se notaban, denotando que sufría insomnio. Conocía a esta persona pero por mas que trataba de recordarlo no podía, al ver la capa negra con nubes rojas espere sentir el odio que sentí por el otro hombre, me sorprendí porque en vez del negativo sentimiento sentí curiosidad por este adolescente al volver a sus ojos me di cuenta que sus ojos eran rojos, como aquella vez, y una figura negra se encontraba, de tres puntas se unían en el centro, que mostraba una pupilas de color rojo.

-Salval…

Pi… Pi… Pi

Sobresaltada y sudando me desperté abruptamente, por un momento confundida de estar en una cama y no frente al hombre pelinegra, me quede recostada un rato mientras ralentizaba mi jadeante respiración y los latidos de mi corazón; al fondo se escuchaba aun el despertador, estire el brazo derecho para apágalo y una punzada me hizo detenerlo en el aire, la serpiente estaba dando vueltas por mi brazo y un color rojizo cubría su piel, la observé largo rato hasta que una nueva tanda de sonidos del despertador me hizo apagarlo, me quite la cobija y me senté sobre la cama sintiendo la fría brisa recorrer mi cuerpo estremeciendome, al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos ojos color esmeralda que me observaban desde el espejo, fue mi cabello, ahora rosa, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Al ver que el sol comenzaba a salir un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios, al tallar mis ojos un dolor me asaltó, últimamente todo me dolía- Dios mío- exclamé al ver el moretón tan grande que tenía en el pómulo y mi labio no estaba mucho mejor, hinchado y con una partitura daba un buen show.

Maldije una vez mas a Orochimaru por lo que rayos me haya hechos, había estado herida antes, realmente herida como fracturas, traumatismos, órganos dañados, cortadas profundas y aun así solía sanar en cuestión de días, a veces incluso en horas si la herida era leve como la era esta, me levante ansiosa por recuperar mis fuerzas, me duche con rapidez y antes de mi que canta un rayo ya estaba vestida y peinada; me encontraba en cocinando el desayuno y mi bento con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre mis heridas.

A las 7 de la mañana salí de mi apartamento y me dirigí a un campo de entrenamiento a las orillas de la ciudad, lo bastante lejano como para entrenar a gusto y que nadie escuchara nada.

Al llegar a la entrada verifique que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, satisfecha por estar sola deje mi Bento y la chaqueta sobre un árbol, después me dirigí hacia el lago que se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, al llegar pequeños recuerdos de mi pesadilla me asaltaron, casi esperaba que de entre los árboles saliera Laide, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa imagen tan desagradable y me senté en el suelo, medite un rato en la posición de buda, es decir sentada con las rodillas a mis lados, las plantas de mis pies tocándose y el talón acercado hacia mi, mis muñecas recargadas en mis rodillas y los dedos pulgar e índice haciendo un círculo. Meditar era perfecto para conocer tu chakra y aumentarlo, justo en ese momento aumentarlo era su necesidad. Cuando sintió que estaba a la mitad de su fuerza habitual abrió sus ojos considerando que había avanzado bastante. Se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra que se le adhirió, cálculo por la posición del sol que le quedaba un hora antes de entrar a la escuela. Se acercó al lago mientras juntaba chakra en el estómago, realizó los sellos pertinentes y el chakra se trasladó a sus manos y después al agua, moldeando el agua a la figura que quería.

-Suiton: Suiryûdan no jutsu

El agua se agitó y lentamente un dragón salió del agua, deslizándose hacia mi por el suelo como una serpiente, su forma no estaba bien definida y dejaba un rastro de agua; cosa que jamás había pasado antes, ni siquiera cuando realice por primera vez el jutsu.

Una risa a mi espalda me sobresalto y cuando quise voltearme a ver quien era no pude por que su pecho está pegado al mío.

-Lo estas haciendo mal, son 5 sellos, se sello del tigre que le agregas hace que gastes mas el chakra.

Considere su propuesta por un segundo, hablaba como alguien que sabía por lo que deshizo el fallido dragón de agua y puso sus manos frente a ella para realizar los sellos, de nueva una risa detrás de ella la sobresalta, pero se puso a la defensiva cuando un par de manos salieron de detrás de mi espalda y agarraron mis manos.

-No es necesario que alejes tanto tus manos- comentó mientras atraía mis manos hasta que estuvieron a un par de centímetros de mi pecho.

Fruncí mi ceño mientras sacudía mis hombros para alejarlo de mí, él levantó las manos en son de paz y se alejó un paso se mi, como yo no lo considere lo suficientemente lejos avance dos pasos. Luego hice los 5 sellos que me dijo, excluyendo el del tigre, con la certeza de que fracasará; para mi gran sorpresa un perfecto dragón de agua se formó, con la alegría burbujeando me volví hacia mi improvisado senpai. Salte hacia él y le di un gran abrazo, al darme cuenta de mi actuación tan confiada me separe con brusquedad haciendo que trastabillara. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos orgullosos ojos grises, me quedé sin aliento un segundo pensando que era el hombre de mis sueños, pero al mirar si cabello rojo me di cuenta que estaba confundiendo los sueños con la realidad, me acomode el cabello rosa un momento con vergüenza y arrastre mi pie derecho de adelante hacia atrás, está muy avergonzada por mis acciones y me dio más vergüenza al darme cuenta que era mi compañero de clase, una mano sobre mi cabeza despeinando mi cabello hizo que levantara la mirada, me volví a encontrar con sus ojos grises, tenía una expresión tranquila sobre su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa, su actuación tan natural disipó la tensión.

-Pero que niña tan talentosa- por un momento pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, pero su expresión demostró su honestidad, así que le asentí en agradecimiento.

-Vamos, falta poco para entrar a la escuela.

Al mirar el sol me di cuenta que faltaba solo media hora para las 10 de la mañana, el tiempo se había pasado volando, caminamos en silencio y al llegar a la entrada del campo recordé mi bento.

-Espérame un segundo- subí al árbol, recogí las cosas y baje- vamos.

El solo asintió, introdujo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó en silencio frente a mí, jamás volteó a mirarme o verificó que caminara a su lado, yo por otro lado lo observaba acaba rato, de cerca parecía mayor que mi primera impresión de él, tendría unos 12 o 13 años, era alto yo le llegaba al hombro, pero eso no era raro tenia 8 años y aun me faltaba crecer bastante, cuando pasamos frente a una heladería se detuvo abruptamente, tenía tal expresión de tormento en la cara que por un momento pensé que alguien muerto saldría de ahí.

-¿Te importaría si entrasemos por un helado?- titubeante pregunto, yo sonreí y asentí.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado y se encaminó hacia la neveria, yo camine hasta estar a su nivel y entramos juntos, dentro había muchas parejas solas o con sus hijos, además de bastantes niños con conos de nieve o paletas heladas, como yo viví en un clima cálido el frío que hacía aquí me afectaba un poco más, de hecho era la única con chaqueta. Hicimos fila por unos cinco minutos y al llegar nuestro turno yo elegí una nieve de pistache y el una de chocolate, no concebía la idea de que este tipo tan serio y tranquilo le gustaran tanto las nieves, había devorado su nieve en cuestión de minutos y la mitad de la mía en dos bocados. Satisfecho su antojo caminamos hacia la escuela, en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la escuela, muchos alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, grupos de amigos se reunían para platicar las nuevas noticias. Mi mirada encontró con la chica que me golpee y sus dos amigas, queriendo saber quien era Chojiro para alejarme de él, trate de preguntarle a mi acompañante.

-hey em ….- me di cuenta que aun cuando pasamos parte de la mañana juntos y éramos compañeros de escritorio no sabía cuál era su nombre- esto te parecerá extraño, quiero decir estuvimos gran parte de la mañana juntos pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- al voltear me sorprendió no encontrarlo junto a mi, busque alrededor pero no lo hallé, me encogí de hombro y camine hacia la entrada de la escuela, al pasar frente a las chicas estas soltaron unas grandes carcajadas, fruncí el ceño y recordé la advertencia hecha por Mei: "Sakura tienes que actuar como una niña normal y eso implica alguien sin tanto poder, así que haz el favor de comportarte como una niña normal y trata de no matar a alguien, además blah blah blah …." bufando con hastío por tener que contenerme ahora que mi fuerza estaba volviendo les rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia mi salón.

Unos metros antes de llegar al salón percibí la presencia del profesor Roku, sonreí entusiasmada y dando saltos me encamine hacia él, al dar la vuelta en la esquina pude observarlo, estaba leyendo unos papeles mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Buenos días, Roku-sensei- dije alegremente al llegar su altura.

El levanto la mirada sorprendido y cuando la reconoció sonrió- Sakura-chan buenos días, ¿qué tal te fue Tzumo-sonreí?- al ver mi cara confusa río agusto y luego me sacó de la duda- es tu actual maestro, supongo que no se presento, es bastante despistado a veces.

Dudando acerca de la veracidad del hecho que su malhumorado profesor fuera despistado asintió dándole la razón a Roku-sensei, tenía tal expresión inocente creyendo totalmente que a Tzumo realmente se le había olvidado presentarse, que no quiso decirle que creía que le cayó mal a su profesor y decidió no presentarse. Sin darle más importancia al asunto camino junto al sensei los pocos pasos que le faltaban, al llegar a su puerta se preparó mentalmente para el día que le esperaba, se despidió de Roku-sensei con una sonrisa e ingreso al salon.

Inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hasta su escritorio, una sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando se encontró con esos ojos grises; con más confianza que el día anterior voló hasta su asiento y antes de darse cuenta estaba junto a él.

No podía negar el hecho de que estaba agarrando confianza en Kiri y con sus habitantes, además de que la sensación de comodidad que sintió hoy cuando estuvo con él le agrado, así que sin querer buscaba su compañía.

-Hey ¿Que paso esta mañana? Cuando voltee a verte habías desaparecido.

Interrumpió la escritura que estaba haciendo, se acomodó en su asiento y volteo a mirarme- Tuve que hacer unas pocas cosas que hacer antes de entrar a clases.

Tenía una voz modulada y calmada fue imposible para mi descubrir si estaba mintiendo o no-Supongo que eran cosas rápidas ya que llegaste antes que yo.

Por toda respuesta tuve un encogimiento de hombros, luego recordé que aun no sabia su nombre pero no podía preguntárselo abruptamente, así que decidí presentarme primero.

-Mucho gusto- comencé con alegría estirando mi mano, cuando el la estrecho continúe- yo soy Sakura Haru

-Lo se, no es necesario que te presentes- me interrumpió.

Aturdida lo mire por un segundo- Mmm no recuerdo si fui presentada ayer por el sensei- comente.

-No lo fuiste- agregó.

Totalmente confundida lo observé - No estoy comprendiendo, ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?- cuestione sin saber si realmente quería la respuesta a eso.

No parecía muy dispuesto a contestarme y lo mire fijamente hasta que decidió contestarme- Fuimos advertidos contra ti.

La respuesta fue como un golpe físico que me sacó el aire- "Advertidos" dices, ¿No solo tu? ¿Por quien fueron advertidos?- pregunte herida.

Mi compañero parecía incómodo y renuente de contestar mi pregunta, a mi alrededor hacía rato que todos se quedaron callados escuchando nuestra conversación, sabiendo cuando perdía una batalla saque un libro de debajo del escritorio y me puse a leer, poco a poco las conversaciones volvieron a la normalidad y al rato el profesor entró enfurruñado, discutiendo con un alumno castaño, mi compañero aprovechó el griterío causado por los alumnos y el alboroto del profesor para susurrarme la respuesta.

-Fueron los ancianos, se cuidadosa.

Su respuesta en el mejor de los casos me dejaba igual que antes y en el peor confundida; ni siquiera conocía a estos "ancianos" para saber el porque andaban advirtiendo a la gente frente a mí, esta información recibida me dejo intrigada por un rato y pensativa por el resto del día, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no le tome importancia a los intentos del profesor de humillarme usando la excusa de el "buen trabajo de limpieza" hecho ayer, dando a entender que mi carrera no era la ninja sino la servidumbre; pareció molestarse más el hecho de que fuera indiferente a que le contestara. La visita al clan Kaguya parecía insignificante en comparación al hecho de que tenía UNA SEMANA aquí y ya tenía enemigos, al terminar el día salí con rapidez de la escuela y me dirigí directo hacia mi casa.

Al llegar mi primera parada fue el baño donde tomé una larga ducha, aunque el día de hoy había sido muy calmado, teóricamente hablando, se sentía exhausta, salió de la ducha con solo su pijama. Al pasar frente a la cama con dirección a la cocina considero dormirse un rato, pero el escándalo que hicieron su estómago descarto esa opción

Desganada revolvió las alacenas buscando algo de comer, pero la poca comida que le fueron al inicio de la cocina ya se acabó, así que fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y cuando estaba presentable salió de su apartamento, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse en el vestíbulo de entrada del edificio al … Pelirrojo. ¿Qué tan difícil era conocer el nombre de el? Suspiré negando con la cabeza por los fallidos intentos anteriores de conocer su nombre, el "tipo" estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y cuando me miro un destello de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos, hecho a andar hacia mi con seguridad pero yo estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para ignorarlo cuando llegó a mi altura y me saludo. Mi acción pareció desconcertarlo y se quedó parado, yo seguí caminando esperando que captura la indirecta y me dejara sola, pero cuando sentí que se volteo y camino en mi dirección otro suspiro abandonó mis labios, mientras miraba al cielo por un poco de paciencia él la alcanzó, parecía esperar que hablara pero se quedaría esperando; sus ganas de hablar se esfumaron el día de hoy. El parecía muy cómodo con el silencio y no hizo ningún intento por romperlo, cuando llego hasta el mercado caminó rápidamente entre los pasillos y la gente para intentar perderle pero latencia incapaz de hacerlo, así que o su cabello era demasiado llamativo o era muy bueno rastreando la, optando por la segunda opción llegó a un puesto de ropa y compró un pañuelo negro, el , por supuesto, estaba a su lado observándola en silencio. El cómodo silencio se vio finalmente interrumpido cuando Sakura se tapó en totalidad el cabello con el pañuelo.

-¿Pero que haces?, ¿Porque lo tapas?- su tono incrédulo tan diferente a la usual calma que lo acompañaba hicieron que lo viera a través del espejo donde se encontraba arreglando que no se fuera a caer el pañuelo- No lo hagas.

Fruncí el ceño y voltee a verlo- Que no haga exactamente el ¿Qué?- pregunté, al terminar le gusto el resultado porque la apariencia infantil que surgió con el cabello rosa desapareció sin dejar rastro, en cambio el color negro le daba una dureza que la hacía parecer mayor, satisfecha con el resultado se dirigió a otro puesto de comida.

-Quitártelo- ordeno y yo estupefacta por su atrevimiento voltee a verlo y negué con la cabeza, después seguí con mis compras.

Quise descubrir cual de mis dos teorías eran las correctas pero sus presencia desapareció en el momento en que me di la vuelta.

Terminé mis compras sola y de la misma manera me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar sentí como dos presencias me seguían, camine un poco por la ciudad sintiéndome paranoica pero después de media hora tuve la certeza de que alguien me estaba vigilando, igual que de Kumo. Ya sabía cómo había terminado todo así que sabía que era lo que no tenían que hacer, por lo que mañana iría a hablar con la Mizukage y le respondiera acerca de estas acciones.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su hogar el hambre pasó a segundo término y el sueño la inundó, guardo las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin prender la luz se desprendió de su ropa y se acostó a dormir, olvidando poner la alarma.

Sakura despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en alto, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana, apenas y le alcanzaba el tiempo para llegar a la escuela. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió con premura, lavo sus dientes y de lonche tomo solo frutas. Cuando estaba por salir recordó el pañuelo y perdió algunos minutos acomodandolo. Salió corriendo de su casa y no paró hasta llegar a la escuela. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada para recuperar el aliento y caminó hasta su salón. La puerta estaba cerrada y sabía que significaba, Tumor-sensei ya había llegado, sin querer postergar más su llegada toco la puerta 3 veces. De dentro una irritada voz contestó "Adelante", abrió la puerta y se encontró con la satisfecha mirada del sensei.

-Ah señorita Haruno, parecer ser que le gusta interrumpir a las personas llegando tarde- dijo el profesor, con tono burlón- bueno bueno, al parecer te gusto limpiar las celdas en el clan Kaguya, ¿que tal otra visita este viernes?- sabía que era una pregunta hecha para humillarme por lo que observé fijamente al profesor hasta que cristo sus dedos- Cuanta rebeldía y voluntad- mencionó al ver mi mirada- será un placer quebrarte.

Ese era un reto que no me molestaba aceptar así que le sonreí con fiereza y mis siguientes palabras sacaron un destello de miedo en el profesor, haciéndome reír:- Ya veremos quien quiebra a quién.

Sin dirigirme ninguna mirada más camine hacia mi asiento y … Dios aun no podía conseguir su nombre ¿Cuan increíble era eso? Probablemente moriría antes de saberlo, sonreí al pensar eso y mire sus ojos grises los cuales estaban mirando el pañuelo sobre mi cabeza, apretó los dientes y miro por la ventana, durante las siguientes 3 horas hizo un espectacular trabajo ignorandome, cuando fue hora del receso salto por enfrente de su escritorio y salió sin siquiera darme una mirada. Al parecer estaba enfadado conmigo, pero como no podía importarme menos no me afectó.

Después de lo que me había dicho, sería imposible para mi encontrar amigos aquí, así que sin darles un vistazo a los grupos de amigos que se formaron me dirigí al salón de ayer, la suciedad y el olor a guardado me indicó que este salón tenía bastante tiempo abandonado, era poco probable que alguien se acercara, a parte de esas tres chicas, pero si venían buscando problemas los encontrarán.

Saque una manzana de mi mochila y la comí con lentitud al cabo de 5 minutos ya no tenia nada mas que hacer que mirar por la ventana. Después de un momento me aburrí y me dispuse a ver qué hacían con mi byakugan, como la escuela tiene varios edificios me enfoque en el primer piso que es donde esta mi salón. No había nada interesante, pase a la sala de maestros los cuales estaban platicando, mejor dicho discutiendo, acaloradamente tampoco me pareció importante. Poco a poco pase piso por piso y sala por sala pero nada me parecía interesante, aprendí bastantes cosas sobre la escuela como que la biblioteca es más grande de lo que parece, hay varios cuartos para entrenar y mucho alumnos se encontraban ahí. Me concentre en aquellos que demostraron tener grandes aptitudes de ninjas, tenía que violarlos para que no se convirtieran en un problema en el futuro. Inconscientemente lo estuve buscando todo este tiempo y hasta que lo encontré me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, me enoje conmigo misma por esperar tener su compañía, siendo que solo había pasado pocas horas con él, pero estaba tan tensa y malhumorada por lo que me había dicho que extrañaba la comodidad que adoptaba a su alrededor, anoche lo aleje de mi en mi fase de negación, pero de mi dependía si lo alejaba cuando llegara, porque si se dirigía hacia mi, o aceptaba que quería ser su amiga.

Desde que Laide murió me sentía de la misma forma que mis primeros años en la mansión Hyuga y al parecer me acostumbre a tener a alguien que me procurará y se preocupara por mi y buscaba en él esa misma sensación.

Sin vacilar su compañero de escritorio abrió la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse con ella, tomo aire y se preparó para hablar pero lo interrumpí

-Antes de que hables o digas cualquier cosa, tienes que decirme cual es tu nombre. Por que me esta volviendo loca él no sabe cómo referirme respecto de ti.

Frunció el ceño y luego sonrío- Me llamo Chojiro Aoyama.

Buscar la amistad de Chojiro Aoyama solo podía significar problemas para mi, en primer lugar por que me habían golpeado por su culpa, aunque él no lo sabía, en segundo lugar también estaba el hecho de que Mei me prohibió específicamente que me relacionada con los grandes clanes de Kirigakure y Aoyama era el más grande y peligroso de todos, aún más que el Kaguya, así ir oficialmente no sabía qué hacer.

N/A: Hola a todos espero y este capitulo mas largo no te aburriera, se que toque muchos temas acerca de la vida de Sakura en Kiri, pero es importante para las cosas que pasan en Konoha más adelante.

Fue bastante difícil el encontrar adjetivos para referirme a Chojiro para que no pareciera tan repetitivo, me divertí bastante con eso.

Ahora sin más responderé a los comentarios: Yomiii21: Holaa, me alegra el saber que te sigue la historia, de nada por la actualización y espero este capitulo te guste también. Juro que ame tu comentario acerca de Sakura haciendo su propio harem, no lo había considerado pero es una buenísima idea, la consideraré seriamente. No te preocupes Sakura le dará su merecido a la chica que la golpeó y si planeo hacer que Sakura tenga un buen cuerpo. Gracias por comentar!!! Adiós.

Aura117: Hola Aura, si Sakura se ha convertido en la protegida de la Mizukage, pero eso no la salva de tener problemas, y más si tenemos en cuenta que a despertado el interés del chico más popular de la academia. Lo de la masacre Juega aún está por verse pero de haber sobrevivientes serán Hinata y Neji. Lo de Kimimaro lo dejare en suspenso porque eso se responderá en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por comentar!!

Pchan05: Hola pchan me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y déjame decirte que Sakura ya domina el elemento rayo negro, de hecho si pones atención a los ataques que ha hecho varios son con rayo negro, y para que domine la marca de la serpiente aun le falta. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capitulo.

Sin mas que decir me despido y si la historia te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme un comentario, me alegran el día.


	9. Un nuevo amanecer

Muchas gracias a todos por esperar y lamento el haber tardado tanto, sin mas les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

La decisión de aceptar a Chojiro como amigo o no me tenía dando vueltas en la cama, hacia horas que debería estar dormida, aun así la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer me despertaban, manteniéndome despierta.

Sabía que si tomaba la decisión de aceptar a Chojiro en mi vida traería problemas, tenía a Kimimaru, pero era diferente, a él solo lo veía cuando me castigaban.

Tres semanas después de ese día en el salón abandonado aun no sabía que decidir y cada vez que veía algún destello de rojo huía como si trataran de matarme, Chojiro se dio cuenta de que huía de él y trataba aún mas de estar a mi lado; como el día en que un desafortunado compañero que decidió tomar su lugar, termino al otro lado del lago.

Desde ese día me entere de cosas acerca de Chojiro que harían gritar a alguien más débil, pero todo aquello que la gente veía de mal en él, como ser el primogénito del clan Aoyama, que se corriera el rumor que era parte del cuartel ambu, la misteriosa desaparición de su hermana mayor, todo eso y más lo hacían para mí una persona interesante, haciendo difícil la decisión de mantenerme lejos de él.

Me había hecho una experta en utilizar pasadizos y callejones para evitarlo, lo que me sirvió también para evitar a los ambu que "discretamente" me seguían, pero supe que eso no duraría por siempre, si yo era buena en escabullirme, Chojiro era aún más bueno en encontrarme; sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta aunque él no me hubiera preguntado verbalmente que pasaba, se daba cuenta que algo pasaba, estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que salte cuando hablo.

-Sabias que es francamente grosero que me evites – una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó, pero no fue suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión, mire a los lados buscando una salida y al no ver ninguna me prepare mentalmente para esto- No sé qué fue lo que paso, te dije mi nombre y te volviste loca, ¿Quiero saber porque?

Suspire lentamente y me volví para ver esos ojos del color tormentosos- Quizá no tanto como el que me sigas.

Sonriendo se acercó hacia mí, la luz impacto sobre su cabello mandando reflejos rojizos por el pequeño callejón. Vestía con su usual ropa negra, parecía ser su favorita, el día de hoy no contaba con el chaleco táctico lo que me permitía ver su torso con claridad aun a través de la capa de ropa, pero fue gracias a mi Byakugan que me di cuenta que está herido sus puntos de chakra eran irregulares. Jamás lo aceptaría pero aun para los Hyuga era una rara, sabia por los pergaminos que existió gente que pudiera ver los puntos de chakra sin activar el Byakugan pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, hoy en día era imposible; hasta que me mirabas a mí. Cuando dio un paso y trastabillo la preocupación me gano y me impulse hacia el agarrándolo de su costado para que no cayera.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte con brusquedad mientras lo tumbaba en el suelo con suavidad.

El solo sonrió y señala detrás de mí, me percate sin la necesidad de observar que había un grupo ambu a 500 metros, todos parecían buscar algo o alguien.

-¿Por qué te persiguen los anbu?

Cuando hice la pregunta abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado cuando lo toque, y me miro ferozmente- Bueno lo mismo podría preguntar yo, me atacaron mientras te seguía para "preguntarme" amablemente donde estabas.

Sabía que el preguntar era una sutil referencia de que había sido torturado, el hecho de que los anbu no estuvieran rodeándome significaba que él no les dijo nada, porque sabía que por una muy rara casualidad del destino él podía rastrearme con una facilidad impresionante, como había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores; una calidez que solo sentí con Laide me hizo tomar una decisión imprudente sabía que podía con los anbu, o habría podido si mi chakra aun no fuera tan errático, así que esperando que este no fuera uno de esos momentos realice un jutsu de tele transporte.

Teletransportarme a mí nunca fue problema, pero jamás intente teletransportar a otra persona así que no sabía siquiera si era posible, cuando al abrir mis ojos observe la familiar estancia que se encontraba en mi apartamento solté un suspiro de alivio y procedí a ayudar a Chojiro.

De pie frente a Chojiro observo sus heridas, la sanación era fácil para Sakura, pero el utilizarlo significaría darle un secreto que ya nadie sabía. El ninja estaba inconsciente, y delirando, no se enteraría de nada, así que sin pensarlo dos veces desbloquee sus puntos de chakra y cure sus heridas internas. Mientras que el puño suave era como un escalpelo preciso y mortal; el método que usaron parecía un martillo tratando de destrozar todo a su paso, lo que me preocupaba era el parecido entre estos dos. Parecía que alguien trataba de imitar el puño suave.

 _Todos los Kekkei Genkai son codiciados, cuida tus ojos niña más de uno mataría por ellos._

Fue Laide quien le dijo esas palabras, al inicio de su relación. Su antigua maestra se había asegurado de que fuera capaz de protegerse de cualquier eventualidad si su secreto salía a la luz, aun y cuando no pudo protegerse del hombre de Akatsuki.

Sabia, sin embargo, que la cuerda que portaba en su cintura tuvo mucho que ver con la derrota de Laide y no el que ella fuera débil. Le había costado semanas el hecho de aceptar el regalo, sabiendo que era la causante de su soledad.

Un suspiro desde la cama la saco de sus pensamientos y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se durmió sobre el sofá, con un kunai bajo el cojín.

Al alba se despertó por el golpe seco de algo que caía al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otro par que reflejaban desconcierto.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Sakura se encontró directamente con su mirada mientras le respondía- En mi casa

El desconcierto dio paso a la incredulidad mientras se erguio y observaba todo el lugar- ¿Y cómo es que llegue a tu casa?

Rodando los ojos le conteste camino a la cocina- Yo te traje.

Desde la cocina lo oía sus movimientos mientras yo cocinaba, hacía tiempo había aprendido que no hay mejor manera de evitar ser envenenado que cocinar por ti misma.

Algunas veces me parecía que era demasiado paranoica, siempre con la guardia alta, desconfiando. Pero los pocas veces que me había permitido bajar mis escudos había sido herida profundamente, así que prefería mil veces ser paranoica a una confiada. El hecho de que tuviera a otra persona en mi hogar hacia saltar todas mis alarmas. Suspirando decidí no darle más importancia a eso, lo hecho hecho esta.

Al terminar el desayuno, coloque dos platos de arroz con carne en salsa de soja en la mesita. Chojiro al ver los dos platos sonrió y tomo su lugar con una sonrisa de lado, que me recordó a Kimimaro. Lo que indudablemente me hizo sonreír.

-Hacia mucho que nadie me cocinaba- Ese era un comentario muy extraño para el amado primogénito del clan Aoyama, pero lo deje pasar porque nadie mejor sabía que incluso en las familias más prestigiosas no todo es como parece.

Para cuando decidimos irnos a la escuela, horas después, sabía que la decisión había sido tomada; Chojiro Aoyama era mi amigo, solo esperaba no arrepentirme.

…

Días después fui a visitar a Kimimaro necesitando su tranquilizadora presencia, pero desde que llegue supe que algo andaba mal; nadie respondió al llamado en la entrada y al saltar la muralla estaba todo vacío, aun así me dirigí hacia Kimimaro, al bajar las escaleras y encontrarlo sentado en su cama hizo que soltara lentamente el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Con una sonrisa de lado abrí la celda y me deslice a su lado.

Justo al llegar Kimimaro levanto la mirada y me abrazo con fuerza, tomada por su acción no pude responder al abrazo hasta que el empezaba a retirarse que fue cuando apreté mis brazos con fuerza a su alrededor

-Si no puedo ser de utilidad, no hay razón para que yo viva.

Las palabras de Kimimaro me sorprendieron demasiado, tanto que no sabía que decir- q…que es lo que dices, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Padre me dijo que yo era inútil para todos, yo no quiero ser inútil

-No- tome su cara entre mis manos y lo hice ver mi cara- claro que no eres un inútil, eres importante para mí y el visitarte le dio sentido a mi vida en un momento en que no tenía nada.

\- Y ahora, ¿Le sigo dando sentido solo yo?

Mi primera reacción fue decir "si" pero justo cuando lo decía una imagen de Chojiro apareció en mi mente impidiéndome decir nada, Kimimaro se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta- Vete, por favor.

-Kimimaro tienes que entender que…

-QUE TE VAYAS- grito mientras una espada de hueso salía de su brazo, sin conocer ese lado de su personalidad me asuste

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí huyendo y no pare hasta llegar a mi hogar, lagrimas ardientes quemaban tras mis ojos pero me negaba a derramarlas, me acosté sobre mi cama y caí profundamente dormida.

El sonido de gritos y explosiones me despertó, pero el zarandeo de Chojiro alejo el letargo de mí, abrí los ojos y me encontré con su cara preocupada, me abrazo por un momento y después comenzó a hablar, mientras tomaba ropa de mi cómoda y me la lanzaba.

-Tienes que levantarte y cambiarte, el clan Kaguya ha decidido atacar y Kiri se encuentra bajo ataque, justo en este momento la ciudad esta baja de ninjas así que se nos ha pedido a los estudiantes que ayudemos en la evacuación, mientras ellos se encargan de la situación.

-Qué, pero porque el clan Aoyama atacaría.

Había estado durmiendo hasta hace unos segundos así que era totalmente normal que procesara las cosas con lentitud, tome la ropa que me dio y me cambie en el baño. Cuando salí Chojiro tomo mi mano y saltando de la ventana me dirigió hasta la escuela donde se encontraban reunidos todos los senseis y los alumnos.

Reconocí inmediatamente a Roku-sensei que estaba a lado de Tzumo- sensei, que al verme realizo una mueca- Vaya parece que incluso en estos momentos te es imposible llegar temprano- dijo a lo que varios rieron, sobre todo la pelinegra, quien se llama Karui, quien me golpeo aquella ves por Chojiro.

Rechinando los dientes por la injusticia, me ubique al lado de Chojiro, ganándome la mirada de odio de las mujeres, suspire con cansancio incluso en esta situación tan seria les es imposible actuar con racionalidad, Chojiro solo tomo mi mana y me dio un apretón tranquilizante.

-Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, el clan Kaguya ha decidido atacar- comenzó Tzumo-sensei – hasta ahora nuestras fuerzas han podido contenerlas en los límites de sus tierras, pero ellos son muchos y cuentan con el Kekkei Genkai, y una gran cantidad de ninjas acompañan a la Mizukage- más que decirlo escupió, parecía odiar realmente a Mei o al Kekkei Genkai, lo cual parecía más razonable teniendo en cuenta que todos aquí despreciaban a los usuarios de uno- así que estamos bajos de activos ninjas, es por eso que necesitamos ayuda. Todos los que pertenezcan a un clan irán hacia allá con tres compañeros más y ayudaran a la evacuación de los no combatientes de su clan.

Dicho esto dio los nombres de los compañeros, me sorprendió la gran cantidad de gente que pertenecía a un clan, en poco tiempo más de la mitad había sido designado como compañeros; cuando nombraron a Chojiro espere ser parte de su equipo, pero Tzumo-sensei tenía otros planes y mando a otras personas. Con incredulidad observe como Chojiro se iba en compañía de una de sus admiradoras. Karui me miraba con satisfacción y supe que ella había tenido algo que ver con eso. Después de eso asignaron áreas de evacuación para los demás, pero cuando todas las áreas de evacuación fueron asignadas y yo no tenía ninguna, la furia me embargaba.

Espere hasta que todos mis compañeros se fueron para acercarme a Tzumo-sensei –Disculpe, no pude evitar percatarme que no me fue asignada ninguna área de evacuación.

Él se volteo y me observo de la cabeza a los pies con una mueca de superioridad- Que te hace pensar que necesitamos la ayuda de una extrajera, que además es débil.

Roku-sensei, quien estaba a su lado, pareció horrorizado- Debe haber un error Sakura-chan, seguro no escuchaste tu área.

-Además incompetente, no escuchaste tu área.

Sabía con certeza que no me habían llamado, pero era inútil tratar de pelear con él, así que pregunte con la voz más dulce que tenía- Y no podría buscar mi nombre, para ir a mi lugar.

Tzumo-sensei empezó a leer la libreta donde tenía apuntado las áreas designadas, cuando sonreí supe que me enviaría al peor lugar- El jardín de las flores, ¿Crees poder llegar?

Con la furia embargándome, conteste a través de mis dientes apretados- Si, Tzumo-sensei.

Lo último que vi antes de saltar al edificio mas próximo fue la cara de horror que puso Roku-sensei, entendible si se toma en cuenta que él es el área por la que tienen que pasar para llegar a la ciudad, ahí no había gente que debiera ser evacuada. Fui enviada a morir.

El lugar estaba desolado cuando llegue, sabía que eso no sería por mucho tiempo, el sonido de la pelea se oía muy cerca desde aquí. Fue a través de mi Byakugan que observe a Karui, acechándome desde un árbol. Sabía que me odiaba pero jamás al punto de seguirme a un terreno peligroso solo para vengarse de mí, parecía que subestime su odio por mí, en pocos segundos ella estaba para detrás de mí. Pensaba que esta distraída y trato de atacarme con un kunai, pero cuando sujete su muñeca evitando el ataque, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro.

-Eres patética

-No soy yo quien trata de atacar a las personas por la espalda- pronuncie con burla.

-No sé qué es lo él ve en ti, eres débil- dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, cuando vio que era inútil, me dio un cabezazo.

Sorprendida no pude evitar el golpe, que me dio en la nariz, la cual empezó a sangrar profusamente, de un salto me aleje de ella y puse mis manos sobre la nariz para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Karui aprovecho que estaba distraída y me ataco con una bala de tierra que me impulso hasta un árbol, el golpe sobre me hombro derecho lo disloco, haciendo que un gran dolor me recorriera.

Con el dolor nublando mi juicio, ataque impulsivamente, veía todo a través de un velo rojo y antes de darme cuenta tenía su cabello en una mano mientras empujaba un kunai en su estómago con mi otra mano.

-Chojiro te abandonara como a todas, incluso a su hermana. No eres nadie para el- dijo con su último aliento

Cuando caí en cuenta de que la había matado la solté horrorizada, nunca antes mate sin razón o a un inocente. Al mirar detrás de ella me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con la decepción que yo sentía de mi misma, había cruzado una línea que me cambiaria.

Justo tras eso llegaron los miembros del clan Kaguya que al ver la escena empezaron a vitorear y darle palmadas a Kimimaro: "Eso es Kimimaro" "Murió la perra Hoshigaki" "Matemos a todos" fueron algunos de los comentarios que se hicieron, hacían tanto escándalo que no se percataron que la Mizukage acababa de llegar y traía con ella a un gran número de ninjas, en poco tiempo el clan fue exterminado. Al acabar la pelea busque entre sus cadáveres el de Kimimaro, al no encontrarlo espere hubiera sobrevivido, aun cuando sabía que me odiaba, lo vi en su mirada cuando ataque a los miembros de su clan. Lo había traicionado y solo el sabia la verdad de la muerte de Karui.

…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 12, y la mejor manera de festejarlo es en medio de la nada en el desierto de Suna, con mi espada enterrada en el torso de un ninja fugitivo de Kirigakure. Cuando la vida abandono al ninja lo tire a un lado y usando un pañuelo empecé a limpiar la sangre de la espada, dando un profundo suspiro inhale el limpio aroma del desierto y oí los sonidos de lucha a mi alrededor; Chojiro no parecía tener problemas con el ninja que estaba peleando aunque lo doblara en tamaño, las habilidades en taijutsu de Chojiro eran magnificas.

Katsuhiko el nuevo integrante del equipo estaba teniendo un poco de dificultades su fuerte, los jutsu de agua, eran difíciles de usar en este clima tan árido; si supiera crear agua tal vez no batallaría tanto pero bueno. Justo cuando daba un paso para ayudarlo Tzumo llego y le salvo el trasero, usando una explosión de tierra, rodé los ojos ante el desperdicio de chakra siendo que pudo inmovilizarlo usando una churiken. Suspire lentamente mientras realizaba una exploración de chakra por si nuestros amigos tenían otros amigos, al llegar a los 500 metros a la redonda decidí que no tendríamos compañía no deseada.

Estire mis brazos para reducir la tensión en ellos, cuando una punzada sobre mi brazo derecho me recordó que habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde la última vez que alimente a la serpiente maldita; era un poco difícil cuando necesitaba privacidad y me encontraba permanentemente en compañía de los chicos. La serpiente tendría que esperar hasta que encontrara el momento oportuno. Justo cuando Chojiro inmovilizo al ninja de cabellos oscuros llegaron los ninjas de Suna, sabía que habían estado observando la pelea y esperaron hasta que terminas para hacerse notar.

-Pero vaya si son los cobardes de Suna- dije sin poder evitar burlarme, los más jóvenes se pusieron furiosos pero el jefe me miro con su único ojo de color café visible.

-No creía que necesitaran ayuda, de haber sabido que eran tan débiles, los hubiera ayudado.

Una fría carcajada salió de mis labios, poniendo tenso al líder- ¿Quieres probar quien es el más débil? Quede un poco decepcionada por la poca pelea que dieron.

Las muecas de incredulidad se posaron sobre sus rostros y uno susurro a otro: "Poca pelea, llevamos 2 meses intentando atraparlos, y fracasando porque mataba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, y ella dice que le dio poca pelea, en serio es la Asesina perfecta"

Al oír uno de mis apodos el pobre ninja se puso blanco del miedo, lo que me hizo sonreír y lanzarle un beso, lo cual lo hizo caer sobre su espalda aterrorizado.

-Basta Saku, es de mal gusto hacer eso.

Con una sonrisa me voltee a ver a Chojiro y me lance a sus fuertes brazos, sabiendo que me atraparía- Umm siempre me quitas toda la diversión

Con diversión me elevo sobre sus brazos y me puso sobre sus hombros, mientras caminaba hacia Tzumo y Katsuhiko, quien estaba intentando desenrollar los pergaminos de jaula.

-Cómo es posible que seas tan inepto Katsuhiko- Al oír mis palabras se puso blanco, lo cual hizo que su ropa de combate azul se viera más oscura. Sus grandes ojos azules me miraron por un momento antes de pasar una mano temblorosamente por su largo cabello blanco, antes de pasarme el pergamino.

Aun sobre los hombros de Chojiro desenrolle el pergamino y lo active poniendo un poco de mi sangre sobre él, después lance el pergamino sobre el montón de cuerpos que estaba entre nosotros y los ninjas de la arena. Cuando los cuerpos desaparecieron los ninjas de la arena se prepararon para tomar el pergamino donde se encontraban encerrados lo ninjas renegados, pero antes de que dieran un paso Tzumo, quien estaba más cerca, tomo el pergamino y se volteé a vernos.

-Bueno chicos, misión finalizada, es hora de ir a casa.

-ALTO- Grito el líder de la arena- no pueden llevárselos, son fugitivos de Suna. Deben ser llevados ante el Kazekage.

Katsuhiko carraspeo y empujo sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, dándole un aire de sabihondo total- Estos hombres son ninjas renegados de Kirigakure, agentes de la arena, y deben ser llevados ante la justicia de Kiri, ya que sus cuerpos tienen secretos de la aldea. Además nosotros los capturamos y son nuestros.

Todo eso dicho con su tono petulante y engreído llevo a la cólera a los más jóvenes, quienes nos atacaron; con calma realice los sellos pertinentes y grite Raiton: Kuropansa, de mis manos salió un rayo negro que impacto contra el suelo.

-Zorra fallaste- me grito uno mientras reía

-Supongo que lo hice

\- Alto, no hay necesidad de pelear solo entréguenme ese pergamino o mueran por su decisión.

Chojiro apretó mi pierna, por lo que baje la vista para observarlo con curiosidad- Sakura, derrótales.

Con una gran sonrisa en mi cara dije- Kuropansa, destrúyelos.

Desde la arena salió una pantera negra hecha de rayo negro que ataco a todos los ninjas de la arena, por cinco segundos solo se oyeron los gritos y el gruñido de Kuropansa mientras los desgarraba, después solo se oyó silencio. El único que quedo de pie fue el líder.

-N…No es necesario que te manches de sangre las manos, e… eh comprendí…di…do- Tartamudeo mientras la pantera lo acechaba en círculos.

-Pero que dramático no te matare- le dijo, a lo que suspiro aliviado- lo hará el.

Y sin más nos dimos la vuelta para dirigirnos a Kiri, los gritos nos acompañaron por un largo tramo de camino, parecía que el Kuropansa se había tomado su dulce tiempo, encogiendo los hombros seguí sin darle importancia.

Caminamos por mucho tramo hasta que al amanecer dejamos la arena atrás para ver la tierra, fue entonces que baje de los hombros de Chojiro- Maldita arena, la detesto. Ya vuelvo iré a bañarme.

Sin darles tiempo a responder me dirigí hacia el norte, donde sabia había un pequeño lago escondido, a cada paso la arena en mis sandalias me incomodaba, por lo que a mitad de camino me las quite avanzando descalza. Cuando llegue al lago, me quite la ropa y la lave, después de tenderla me metí yo. La frialdad del agua alivio un poco las punzadas en mi hombro derecho pero no la detendrían hasta que alimentara la marca de maldición, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien y sería difícil de explicar. Había buscado alguna explicación de que era, pero jamás encontré nada aun y cuando leí los pergaminos secretos más oscuros.

Chojiro se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde estaba, dándome el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme, con un rápido jutsu de aire seque la ropa y a mí. Me vestí y senté en una roca a esperarlo.

-¿Has terminado? Tzumo-sensei está quejándose de tus costumbres femeninas

Dijo sentándose junto a mí y pasando un brazo por mis hombros- Ya termine, tengo sueño- bostece.

Chojiro sonrió y me tomo entre sus brazos, al llegar ya tenían un campamento y mi manta de dormir ya estaba puesta, aunque era de día el sueño me ganaba y cuando Chojiro me deposito en la manta quede profundamente dormida.

El chisporroteo del fuego me despertó del placido sueño, como no fue un despertar brusco mi respiración no cambio, me mantuve tumbada viendo el cielo, muy quieta.

-¿Evitaremos de nuevo Konoha?- Oí preguntar a Katsuhiko a lo lejos.

El suspiro de Chojiro me dijo que era un tema del que no quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo- Si lo haremos.

-Ash no entiendo porque la evitamos, solo porque lo diga ella.

Hice una mueca de enfado pero permanecí acostada, bastardo traidor a mí jamás me dijo nada.

El familiar sonido de los pasos de Tzumo interrumpió su conversación- Chojiro despierta a Sakura ya es hora de irnos.

Chojiro se levantó y camino hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza- Sé que estas despierta, vamos tenemos que avanzar has dormido mucho.

Sin más opción me levanto, acomode mis cosas, cenamos y procedimos a seguir nuestro camino, en general siempre iba Tzumo guiando el camino, Katsuhiko atrás y yo y Chojiro hasta atrás, lo bastante lejos para platicar pero lo bastante cerca para acudir en caso de una emboscada, con ese ritmo seguimos hasta que sentí unas presencias conocidas- Pero si son los hermanos diabólicos, Meizu y Gozu. Que los trae por las fronteras de Konoha muchachos.

Katsuhiko y Tzumo se detienen confundidos por mis palabras, en cambio Chojiro saco un kunai poniéndose en posición de pelea. Katsuhiko y Tzumo avanzan con rapidez y se detienen frente a mí- Porque te detienes Sakura, aquí no hay nadie, vámonos.

Observando el charco de agua donde se escondían Gozu y Meizu decidí que no valían la pena el esfuerzo de luchar con ellos, aun y cuando fueran ninjas renegados de la niebla. Encogiéndome de hombros continúe avanzando hacia nuestro destino, teníamos que llegar a la frontera de Konoha con la tierra de las olas al anochecer de mañana. En el camino paramos solo dos veces una para comer y otra para descansar un poco.

Al llegar a la frontera del país de las olas Tzumo se volvió hacia ellos- Tenemos que tomar una decisión chicos, nos retrasamos por casi un día al no atravesar Konoha, por lo que sería recomendable tomar un atajo por el país de las olas.

-A mí me parece perfecto, vayamos por ahí –contesto efusivamente Katsuhiko

-El problema es que en estos momentos se encuentra bajo el asedio de Gato, aunque no es nuestro problema no debemos intervenir en problemas políticos de otros países- Chojiro le hizo la explicación a Katsuhiko, quien se encontraba asintiendo considerando la problemática del asunto.

-Solo pasaremos por ahí si me aseguran que no se entrometerán.

A lo dicho por Tzumo estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato ellos dos, por lo que se voltearon a verme los tres- Por mí no hay ningún problema, no me interesa lo que pasa en el país.

Sin esperarlos baje de un salto al mar y concentrando mi chakra en las palmas de los pies comencé a avanzar hacia la isla, en unos segundos el distintivo sonido del chapoteo me hizo saber que ellos se encontraban tras de mí, la niebla comenzó a crecer y dificulto la vista así que me enfoque en ver con mi Byakugan; normalmente trato de bloquear el ver con el Byakugan, ya que es mucha información que entorpece mi tiempo de reacción ante un ataque sorpresa, por lo que trato de usarlo solo cuando estoy peleando y sé que me atacaran, como lo espero no me salen por sorpresa.

-Ninjas de la hoja

Mi murmuración los hizo detenerse y rápidamente se acercaron hacia mí- ¿Distancia?- Pregunto Tzumo.

-Un kilómetro en la orilla del este, se dirigen hacia nosotros, tardaran 5 minutos, están subiendo a un bote.

-Katsuhiko realiza el jutsu de ocultamiento- Ordeno Tzumo.

Katsuhiko podía resultar muy útil en ocasiones, no era muy buen luchador, su estilo era más sutil, como venenos, trampas, y tenía unos jutsus muy buenos; como el jutsu de ocultación, que nos haría invisibles de manera física y nuestro chakra sería imposible de detectar. En pocos minutos los ninjas de la hoja se acercaron.

Seis integrantes iban sobre el bote, extrañamente no usaron el motor si no que avanzaban con la corriente y la ayuda de un remo- Esta niebla es tan espesa. No se puede ver nada- fue lo que dijo la única integrante mujer del equipo, castaña de ojos violetas, parecía ingenua e inocente. No el perfil que debe tener un Kunoichi, vestía un vestido rojo, como el que llegue a usar en mi infancia, pésima elección para un ninja tratando de infiltrarse, pero no tanto como el ninja rubio quien vestía un mono de tamaño completo de color naranja.

-No huele como a flores de cerezo- dijo al olfatear ruidosamente desde el frente del bote cuando pasaron frente a nosotros, acción que hizo que recibiera un sopapo por parte de la mujer.

-No seas estúpido Naruto, tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo- alce una ceja con incredulidad, en términos de ruidosos, ella le ganaba.

-Pero porque me golpeas Hikari- grito el que se llamaba Naruto, recibiendo otro golpe del otro ninja de su edad.

Al observarlo una extraña parálisis me ataco, dejándome sin aliento. Sus ojos y cabellos eran del color del ébano, aunque su cabello destellaba reflejos azules. Su piel era blanca y aunque de 12 años poseía una musculatura parecida a la de Chojiro quien actualmente tenía 15 años. Su cabello de rozaba el mentón por el frente y por detrás lo tenía parado. Vestía una camisa azul marino, que le llegaba a los codos y tenía un cuello amplio, un pantalón corto blanco con un porta kunai amarrado a su muslo derecho. Estaba sentado despreocupadamente y aun así parecía observar todo, cuando paseo su mirado por nosotros frunció levemente el ceño y se volteo a ver a uno de los 3 adultos.

El adulto en cuestión, un peliblanco vestido de negro, también observo en nuestra dirección con un ojo, el otro estaba tapado con la bandana de Konoha, al ver la bandana la repulsión me recorrió, odiaba totalmente a Konoha. Tras el ninja peliblanco se encontraban 2 civiles. Un anciano y el que remaba.

Los únicos que me preocupaban de ese navío eran el pelinegro y el peliblanco, por alguna razón podían sentirnos aun y cuando no se sintieran seguros, eso me decían que eran personas a tomar en cuenta. Cuando el bote avanzo hasta perderse de vista Katsuhiko retiro lentamente el jutsu y seguimos avanzando en silencio, hasta llegar a la orilla.

El lugar estaba despejado y la niebla se quedó sobre el mar, como estuvimos viajando por dos días enteros sin descansar llegaríamos a una posada para irnos mañana, así que esperamos hasta Tzumo le pidió las referencias a alguien para poder avanzar. El camino indicado era uno de tierra rodeado de árboles, cuando llevaba unos 100 metros avanzados me percate de una obscura presencia.

-Es nuestro día de suerte chicos, hoy es el día de los ninjas renegados- me voltee a verlos con una sonrisa de burla, Tzumo y Chojiro ya estaban armados y listos para pelear mientras que Katsuhiko parecía perdido, por lo que decidí ayudarlo- Nuestra gran y amado Zabuza Momochi hará su gran entrada.

A la vuelta del camino se escuchó "Cuidado" seguido del sonido que haría una gran espada al impactar contra un árbol, un tenso sonido se instauro por el lugar mientras decidíamos que hacer, al voltear a ver a Tzumo en busca de ordenes encontré que Chojiro y Katsuhiko estaba forcejeando con él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ayúdame Sakura, Tzumo-sensei no es racional respecto a Zabuza

Suspire ante la petición de ayuda de Chojiro y con flojera avance hasta estar a la altura de ellos, con un rápido golpe a la carótida Tzumo quedo inconsciente por al menos una hora, Chojiro y Katsuhiko se movieron rápidamente para recostarlo y que no cayera de golpe, aprovechando la distracción me moví hacia la que sería una buena pelea.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura, recuerdas nada de entrometerse?

-No te preocupes no lo hare, solo quiero observar.

De un salto me subí a la rama de un árbol mientras se escuchaba desde adelante la misma voz que dio el grito de advertencia decir "Bien, bien, bien. Por lo visto, es Zabuza Momochi, un ninja perverso de la aldea escondida entre la neblina" el sonido de su voz me permitió avanzar sin ser detectada, escondiendo mi chakra me senté sobre una rama cuando los tuve a la vista.

Zabuza se encontraba sobre el mango de su espada Kubikiribōchō, convirtiéndolo en uno de los 7 espadachines ninjas de la niebla, Kiba mis espadas pulsaron en reconocimiento de su espada hermana, cuando su cabeza se movió observando por el lugar, supe que el sabía que me encontraba aquí; pareció importarle poco por que siguió parado sobre su espada. Alto y musculoso tenía el color negro puntiagudo, con ojos marrón y una venda cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y la bandana rasgada de Kiri se posaba en su frente. Vestía un pantalón holgado azul a rayas, con calentadores en brazos y piernas, su torso estaba cubierto solo por una banda para la Kubikiribōchō.

El rubio escandaloso, Naruto, empezó a correr hacia Zabuza, sabiendo que su cabeza seria cortada en segundos me prepare para escapar de ser salpicada, pero el peliblanco lo detuvo poniendo una mano frente a él, bufando ante tal aguafiestas volví a sentarme descolgando mis piernas.

-Estás en el camino, quítate.

-¿Por qué?- reclamo Naruto ante las palabras de su sensei.

-Este no es como los otros ninjas. Es de otro nivel completamente- Ante eso tenía que estar totalmente de acuerdo, incluso yo tomaría precauciones al pelear contra él.

El sensei movió su mano hacia su bandana y la puso sobre él, con la intención de quitárselos. La cara de incredulidad que pusieron Naruto y Hikari me hizo curiosa sobre su ojo, antes de poder quitárselo Zabuza hablo con su ronca voz- Kakashi, el del ojo Sharingan. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Si este hombre era el famoso ninja copy iba a ser una pelea muy interesante, el inexpresivo pelinegro finalmente mostro una emoción al escuchar el apodo de su sensei, no entendi el porqué de su desconcierto.

-Es muy malo eh. Lo siento pero tú tendrás que entregarme al anciano.

Kakashi aun tenía la mano sobre su bandana, cuando la orden fue dada. El no parecía ser de los hombres cobardes que huían a la primera, así que esperaba ver cual sería su reacción.- Rápido. Formación de batalla Manji. Proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea. Saben trabajar en equipo. Es momento de que lo demuestren

Al terminar de hablar pronuncio "estoy listo" y se subió la bandana, quedando sobre su frente. Una cicatriz corría horizontalmente sobre su ojo y al abrirse unos familiares ojos rojos con tres comas aparecieron. Los genin parecían genuinamente sorprendidos, haciéndome preguntar si no sería esta su primera batalla en equipo.

-Vaya, parece que veré al Sharingan en acción. Esto es un honor- La emoción en la voz de Zabuza era fácilmente perceptible y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo, pelear contra el Sharingan del ninja copy seria espectacular, gire rápidamente mi cabeza hacia Naruto cuando empezó a parlotear.

-Todos hablan de "Sharingan" y "Sharingan", pero ¿alguien podría decirme que rayos es eso?

Ante su estúpida pregunta lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue cabeza hueca, había roto la tensión de la batalla de manera muy abrupta; cansada imagine que nunca se llevaría a cabo la pelea, me disponía a irme cuando la voz del pelinegro me hizo detenerme repentinamente.

Por alguna razón su voz hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y que mi respiración se agitara, algo que jamás me había pasado, probablemente tenía una enfermedad mortal y yo no lo sabía, tendría que ir al médico cuando volviera a Kiri.

-Sharingan, un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos, el que usa este jutsu visual, o Doujutsu, puede ver y comprender instantáneamente cualquier genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu, y reflejar el ataque al atacante. El Sharingan es una forma rara y especial del doujutsu. Pero como sea, el Sharingan es mucho más que eso.

Al oír tan clara explicación no pude evitar pensar que el sería un magnifico maestro, de todas maneras el rubio parecía igual o más confundido que antes en cuanto a que era el Sharingan, muchos alumnos son mejores con la práctica y sospechaba que él era uno.

-Tienes razón, chico, pero eso fue muy superficial. El Sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y luego, copiarla hasta al más mínimo detalle- el chakra que empezó a desprender Zabuza se convirtió rápidamente en neblina, haciendo la visibilidad cero-Y en cuanto a ti, genin, en la unidad de asesinatos de la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina, teníamos la estricta orden de destruirte en cuanto seas visto. Estas en el libro bingo. Te llaman "el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsus" "Kakashi, el ninja que copia".

Eso era totalmente cierto, todos los ninjas de Kiri, aun cuando fueran recién graduados tenían la estricta orden matar a Kakashi en cuanto fuera visto, porque la saña contra él, habiendo tantos hombres en el libro bingo, no tenía idea. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de los genin que lo acompañaban hizo que estrellara mi mano contra mi cara, no imaginaba el tener a ninjas bajo mi supervisión que fueran tan lerdos. Al menos mi ninja pelinegro escondía mejor su sorpresa.

-¡Que increíble! – Naruto grito

-Basta de charla. Necesito exterminar al viejo ahora.

El viejo en cuestión puso cara de miedo y los genin la formación de batalla Manji, Hikari a la derecha, Naruto a la izquierda y el pelinegro en medio, todos con un kunai en la mano.

-¿Así que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero, Kakashi? Así será.

Con un veloz movimiento tomo su espada y se paró sobre el agua, a escasos cinco metros de ellos.

-Esta por allá- Proclamo Naruto.

-Parado en el agua- Exclamo sorprendida Hikari.

Zabuza desde el agua empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, haciendo que el agua fluctuara a su alrededor como un remolino- Arte ninja. Jutsu ocultarse en la neblina.

Para mi Byakugan fue fácil ubicar la posición exacta de Zabuza aun con el jutsu de ocultamiento.

-Se esfumo

Kakashi avanzo con tranquilidad hacia el agua- El vendrá por mi primero- En eso tenía razón, él era el mayor obstáculo entre Zabuza y Tazuna y debía ser eliminado.

Ellos continuaron charlando acerca de las habilidades de Zabuza y la requerida advertencia de que se puede perder la vida en cualquier mención, ante la incredulidad de los genins. Al advertir que la niebla se hacía solo más espesa supe que tendría que irme, después de todo ya estaba cansada y un uso prolongado del Byakugan me dejaría vulnerable.

Le eche un último vistazo a Kakashi, deseando que sobreviviera para pelear con él en el futuro, y al pelinegro preguntándome quien es el.

Al llegar con Chojiro y Katsuhiko, me percate que ya estaban listos para partir, sin molestarme en ver hacia atrás, me encamine hacia el pueblo. Fue justo cuando avanzamos pocos minutos que lo notamos, un miembro de la unidad de asesinatos, un anbu. Se dirigía directamente hacia la pelea. Con un asentimiento reconocimos nuestras presencias y cada quien siguió su camino.

Llegamos a la posada sin más contratiempos, la casera parecía aliviada de tener huéspedes. Me percaté de que el lugar era increíblemente pobre, por lo que los turistas serian escasos. Disminuyendo las ganancias de una posada. Su cara de alegría al decirle que queríamos 4 cuartos individuales no tuvo precio, con una sonrisa tome mi llave y me encamine hacia mi cuarto, dejando que fueran los chicos quienes se encargaran del Tzumo.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, son mi mejor motor. Justo ahora no puedo contestar los comentarios pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
